


➸ long ago before I met you ™ ||∞☯

by JenniferKees



Category: Bnagtan Boys, bts, jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom
Genre: (but not all of it), AU, Angst, Both Jungkook and Jimin have girlfriends, Boy x boy, Deep feelings, Destiny, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Flashbacks, Fluff, Homophobia, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is a photographer, M/M, Namkook are bestfriend/co-workers, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic! VMin, Slow Burn, Soulmates, at first, deep emotinal states, destined lovers, from strangers to lovers, inspired from real life situations, kinda fantastic/fantasy, maybe I'll add more tags later, relationship devolopment, twin flames, vmin are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferKees/pseuds/JenniferKees
Summary: When two souls are connected beyond the physical realm nothing is impossible.|Nothing can break this bond.And when Jeon Jungkook starts to experience this weird connection he has no idea what's going on.Because back then, he couldn't see the red string leading him home.Jungkook is a very young, and very talented photographer who is tired of life, even though everything is perfect.He has always felt like there is this deeper truth and purpose that he's seeking.Suddenly he begins to question everything he's ever known.And all questions start within himself and seem to end with one boy-Park Jimin.Cause once they meet, the magical journey, that's not sweet at all, begins.❝Have you ever felt like you've known someone forever, even if you just met?❞, the brown-haired boy turned slightly his face and looked deep into the other's eyes.❝Yes.I believe some things are here from the very beginning of dawn and will last for infinity.❞, the blond said, smiling warmly.❝And I believe that I've loved you long ago before we met.❞





	1. Snowflakes and photographs

The new year has just begun and people feel motivated all over again.Because just like any other year they say this is going to be the best one.Do you make the same promises to yourself?That you're going to change,you're going to be a better person.Even if you didn't keep those promises and you feel bad about it, don't.Trust me.Trust him.He knows that all of those empty words, repeated year after year, are much better than to be stuck.Some are stuck in the past, some are dreaming of the future.But he.He is always stuck at the moment.Being so aware of the present and his existence.Like the clock's arrows have stopped.As if he has become one of them and he's moving at the very same time, not being able to recognize what has been and what will be.Observing and analyzing every detail surrounding him.

Now, late at night, in the middle of January, Jungkook was lying in his bed, which was right next to a huge window.The room was quiet and a little bit cold, just how he liked it to be.The sheets smelled like lilac.It was intentionally of him to wash them in this scent, so maybe he could actually relax and take some rest.However, he couldn't sleep, like most nights.He was watching the rooftops of the opposite building, a little bit shorter than the one he was living in.They were covered with beautiful, glowing snow.It always mesmerized him how the snow reflected the light coming from above and the night wasn't as dark as usual.

It was peaceful out there.No wind, no crazy city traffic, no people.Just empty streets and calm weather.Just from there, his comfortable bed, he could see the sky as well.It was stunning.Almost no clouds and green and blue were merging together, as light rays were cutting through the colors.As if he was watching The Northern Lights.

The boy desperately wanted to close his eyes, but how could he possibly do that.He couldn't offend the Universe like that.She was giving him a gift of beauty and inspiration, even though he wasn't giving anything in return.He had to be grateful.

That's how Jungkook had once again, another sleepless night.And despite walking like a zombie to work, he didn't regret it. Because he would do anything just to go back to that time, in his room.At work everything was different.People chatting too loud, bossing around, yelling.And he had so much stuff to do.An upcoming project for the photography department that he worked for, has been draining his energy for weeks.The boy gave up counting his daily dose of coffees, cause simply, he couldn't even think of controlling it anymore.

 _" **How are we today?"**_ , his boss, but not really, Kim Namjoon tapped him on his shoulder.Namjoon was a tall, young and handsome man with adorable dimples.His skin tone was slightly darker than the younger's and his hair was very short and dyed in purple-blondish color.Weird to explain it, but it suited him.

 ** _"Good."_** , Jungkook kept his answers short and simple.

_**"Usually, this would really mean you're good, but not today.What's with you?Have you seen how tired your eyes look?"** _

**_"Just my eyes?"_** ,they both chuckled at the small joke.

 _ **"Fix this gorgeous, brown hair of yours, because I have bad news and I want you to die looking handsome."**  
Oh shit_ , was what Jungkook had in mind right now.Bad news, meant more work in Namjoon's dictionary.

**_"Remeber that we send around ten of your photographs to Mr.Yang. for the exhibition in February?"_ **

**_"Yes, of course."_ **

**_"Well...",_** Namjoon settled down, getting serious and suddenly he had that apologetic face, which was obvious to Jungkook why.He knew.He needn't be told.He already knew. _" **He said he needs more.The ones we sent...how do I say this.Mr. Yang thinks that you're capable to take a picture of something meaningful, of emotion.For him, those photos you took are plain and, I quote:"Don't reach out to the audience."**_ Jungkook couldn't care any less what other people think about his work, but of course, this was his job and the only thing that made him, even in tiny bits, happy.So he had to fight to keep it. _" **Sorry, Kook."**_ ,Joon really looked sympathetic and that's because he was a good, compassionate person.And Jungkook appreciated him.Perhaps, they didn't feel like boss and employee, thanks to their close friendship outside their workplace.

**_"It's fine.Maybe I will find some inspiration on the streets tonight."_ **

**_"_ _Good luck with that and one advice.I know you've never, ever done this before and I know why, but...I think pictures are more touching when you capture another human being, experiencing the emotions, that you want to show to the public.Why don't you try?"_ ** A lump got stuck in his throat when he heard the advice.

 ** _"Yeah..I'll think about it."_** ,then Jungkook just took another sip of his coffee and tried to act cool. Unfortunately, you can't ignore such feeling of sadness and anger, and flashbacks.He took a notebook from his bag and placed it on the table.He opened it and wrote down four words that saved his life.

> _"Back to the present."_

 

A little later, Jungkook was working on editing some of his pictures.He noticed how many folders he had.Of every single day from three years ago, until now.Every day he took about thirty photographs which were basically useless.Jungkook wasn't sure why he kept them.But every time he saw the number of pictures, his chest tightened.Some truth deep down was trying to awaken.To awaken him.For some reason, he wouldn't let it out.Jungkook was keeping this dark reality at the bottom of his heart, where nobody could ever reach.

**_Three years ago New York; 10:10 AM_ **

_" **I can't believe we are here.It's so beautiful.It's perfect for some retro photoshoots."**_ Namjoon was extremely excited about his vacation with Jungkook.Of course, the reasons why they were here was a magazine that chose them as manager and photograph.Together they were a perfect match.Both giving all of their energy into the work.However, ever since they landed in America, Jungkook's been acting weird and Namjoon was more than concerned. _ **"Yah, what's with you?You couldn't wait to come here and now you are so distracted."**_

 ** _"Sorry, what were you saying?"_ ,**the younger suddenly snapped his head, looking towards his hyung. _"Take your camera and start doing magic."_

 ** _"Yeah..right."_ ** Namjoon had no idea why the younger was acting a bit off.Neither did Jungkook.He was confused himself where are all of those feelings coming from.Deep sadness had stuck in his heart and it was frustrating because there was nothing to be sad about.No.His dreams were all becoming true.Nevertheless, those emotions were there, disturbing him.

 _As if they don't even belong to me._ This thought of his made him cringe.Like he just realized something that weirded him out.So Jungkook shrugged it off before his mind consumed him.

 

When they were already in their hotel room, Namjoon was sleeping peacefully in his bed, while Jungkook couldn't catch himself falling asleep.Wide awake, staring at the ceiling, his heart clenching from time to time. _I_ _s there some problem?Is it stress?Maybe I should take medicines.Maybe I'm getting old.I'm fucking twenty.It's so uncomfortable.Why do I feel this way?_ His life was amazing: He had his dream job at such a young age, his girlfriend was the best he could ever wish for, he and his family were healthy and on perfect terms.It didn't make sense.  
And then, out of nowhere, tears started streaming down his face.He was crying, but silently.Like tears were coming out of his eyes and this sadness was killing him, but at the same time, _HE_ wasn't sad or depressed at all.The boy started chewing on his lip, wondering what could it be.He got out of bed and went to the balcony where he lit up a cigarette to calm down his nerves.Jungkook was trembling, especially his hands, almost dropping the lighter.

 _Dad._ Suddenly the thought of his father being in trouble scared him, as an image of his face popped out.Lol, he didn't expect this. He took his phone and called home.It was probably daytime in Korea now.Not long after the number started dialing, his mom picked up. _**"Jungkook-ah, baby!"**_

_**"Hey, mom.How are you doing?"** _

**_"Good.Why?Is there something wrong.You don't usually call just to ask how I'm doing."_ **

**_"Actually, I wanted to ask how's dad?"_ **

**_"Oh..he is fine.Your old man doesn't give up on watching this stupid show.I will miss my drama because of him!"_** ,Jungkook laughed when he heard his dad's voice defending himself from the other side.They were fine.It was such a relief to know his family was alright.

**_"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."_ **

**_"We are, honey.Don't worry at all!"_** ,his mom sounded so gentle and loving, just like always.

**_"Okay.Bye, mom.Love you two."_ **

**_"We love you, sweetie."_ ** And the conversation ended, leaving Jungkook smiling, knowing that everything was alright with his parents.But still, the sadness remained. _I'm overthinking again.That's it._

 

Three days later they were riding the subway.Namjoon was listening to some music and working on his computer and Jungkook was doing pretty much the same.Editing his new photos was harder than it seemed to be. Shit.A wave of huge fear hit him.His heartbeat raised rapidly and the boy couldn't breathe properly.What the fuck?He clung his hands close to his tights and the vision in front of him distorted.He wasn't on the subway anymore, but on...a plane.He could hear people screaming, scared for their lives because the plane was unsteady as hell.They were falling down too fast.He was aware that he will die.Jungkook didn't even pay attention to the fact that he was supposed to be with Namjoon right now.He also didn't question how he appeared on the plane.All he knew was that death was close.Everyone was in terror, the turbulence was so strong.Maybe one minute passed like this, when out of the blue everything stopped.The plane found balance.

 ** _"Oh my God!" "Thank God!"_** random sentences went straight to his mind and he felt that sense of reality transforming into something else.The subway.He was once again in front of his laptop, with different people occupied with their own stuff.Jungkook turned his head to see his friend, Namjoon.Then the other boy noticed him and took out his earphone.

**_"Are you okay?"_ **

**_"Hm.Yes.Totally."_**  
He wasn't okay.He was scared and couldn't realize what happened.One moment he was on that plane and now he is back here.It wasn't possible.Did he fell asleep for awhile? _No.This wasn't a dream._  
_I'm alive._ This statement made him sigh, happily, almost smiling.Perhaps, he was going crazy.That was the only way to explain the bizarre experience.

**_"Did you feel this?"_ **

**_"Oh, yep.We arrived.C'mon.The subway is kinda shakey sometimes.That's normal."_** ,Namjoon laughed with his dimples showing and he quickly pushed his laptop in his backpack. ** _"Hurry up, Jungkook!"  
_**

_But does the subway turn into an airplane and makes you feel like you'll all get killed.Because if that's what happened, yeah, then Jungkook was totally not insane._

 


	2. Destiny can't get between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝You know that nothing can get between us.We're meant to be,love.Don't be afraid❞
> 
> ❝ Yes,but the fear makes it feel more real.This.You and me. ❞

Jimin was tapping on the wooden table with his pen, eyes shut, fingers tangled in his blond hair.He was stuck in his own mind with some idea, that he just forgot.And trying to remember something you've just forgotten is much harder than it sounds.  
Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around him and long black hair fell on his shoulders.A perfume with sweet, candy-like scent lingered on his collar and he smiled.

 _ **"Come to bed.It's late."**_ , his girlfriend's voice was so sleepy, that he even yawned.

 _ **"Not yet.I need to start writing this chapter or it's not gonna be done on schedule."**_ Jimin sighed.

 _ **"Who cares about schedules.Best authors have never written when they are told to.And they don't listen to what others tell them to write about.First, find your true inspiration."**_ she let go of him and leaned on the wall, facing him. _ **"I don't think forcing yourself to come up with a story is a good idea."**_ He sat there for a moment to give it a thought and decided to finally have some sleep.The book could wait one night.

_**"Maybe you're right."** _

_**"Of course I am."**_ ,she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

 _ **"Yah..are you that confident?"**_ ,he raised his voice jokingly.

 ** _"Yes."_** ,she pretended to puff her chest.

 _ **"Come here you little girl!"**_ ,he got up and grabbed her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.Yuri screamed at the sudden action.Jimin wasn't tall or very muscular, but she had a petite figure.Just perfect for Jimin to carry her like this.The girl giggle, hitting his back playfully.

_**"Let me down!"** _

_**"As you wish!"**_ ,he let her fall onto the mattress and climbed over her.

 _ **"What are you doing..?"**_ , her cheeks flushed red, as she slammed a hand against his chest, not able to hold her cute, high-pitched laugh.

 _ **"I'm getting my pillow."**_ ,he took the pillow that was behind her and at first acted innocently, but then smirked. _ **"What are you thinking, huh?" "**_

 _ **N-nothing!"**_ , she covered her face with her hands.He laughed at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

 ** _"Sleep, baby.Dream about me."_** ,they both settled and Jimin unconsciously always slept with his back turned at her.Maybe he just preferred this side or maybe something at the back of his head was telling him how this love he had towards Yuri was more platonic than romantic.Sure, he wouldn't admit this, because it was too scary. They already had a perfect life. _Almost_.But this one word didn't change anything, right.Almost.Almost perfect, almost in love, almost happy, almost real, almost fulfilling, almost alive.

 When he was a kid some family issues occurred.His father was absent most of the time to work and provide his family which led to Jimin finding out about being a man on his own.There wasn't a figure to take after.Everything he was now, was thanks to him.

Every time Jimin lied in bed and tried to sleep, the boy couldn't help it but think.How bad he feels that he had so much and still wasn't enough.He felt ungrateful and mentally nagged himself. He had a loving, beautiful girlfriend that he's been with for several years already and their relationship was really smooth.She was amazing.They barely fought, maybe because they shared so many things as their beliefs, hobbies, characteristics.He really thought they were soulmates or something when they first met.They could literally finish each others' sentences.He couldn't believe he had so much luck to actually be in a relationship with such girl.They were the exact same people on the inside.Even their passion for dancing was something common between the two.Yuri was a ballerina and Jimin loved dancing, as he had taken lessons when he's been younger.However, somehow writing became his job.And despite all the traits they shared, he didn't understand.Why was he falling out of love with her?Was it possible?Exactly when he thought he's met his soulmate.

Obviously, he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.Jimin opened his eyes and watched how the moonlight was coming in through the curtains, falling on the carpet and reaching to his hand, that he had stretched out to the edge of their bed. _I wish I was somewhere else._ Jimin was happy.Totally.Just..it's just that..something was always missing.Like a puzzle that is missing its last piece. _Almost finished._

And it's not like the feeling was new.It's always been there.Ever since he was in high-school.But this early state of depression heightened a lot three years ago, after his father's death.Not only that but also the accident that became such a big trauma for him.Two very dramatic things in his life happened in the shortest period of time and ever since then, Jimin wasn't the same and he knew it.And as much as he was sad and felt empty, the urge to travel and to explore was getting bigger too.Because in the airplane, when he truly believed he will die, something weird happened.Something he couldn't explain and didn't entirely understand. Now it's like he's searching for answers but never finds them.

Then he heard noises that Yuri made with the sheets and after that she was scooped close to him, clinging to his t-shirt.

_I'm so sorry, Yuri.You deserve so much better._

**☽  ☯ ☾**

_**"Smile!"**_ ,a person behind a camera said.And he sounded really sad and tired, but Jimin just listened to him.The flash blinded him for few seconds. _ **"Okay.We're done."**_

 _Am I dreaming right now,_ he thought but his voice echoed around the place.Everything around him and the other person was blurred.

 _ **"I missed you so much."**_ ,Jimin looked at the man behind the camera, guessing he's the one who said it.

 _I missed you, too._ This time he heard his own voice again. _That's weird.Am I dreaming!_ Jimin shouted loudly.And the next thing he saw was a subway with many foreigners.He turned around and spotted one Korean boy, listening to music.The place next to him was empty, but somehow glowing.

 _What the hell?_ Quickly he was pulled by some invisible force to sit there and when he did, he literally fell through the seat and started falling deeper and deeper into this black hole, that swallowed him. _Catch me!_ He pleaded but didn't know who.And then an abrupt sound coming from his alarm woke him up.He rose in his bed, feeling terrified and out of breath.He hears was beating fast and his whole body was sweating.

 ** _"It was a dream.Just a bad dream."_** ,he whispered to himself, rubbing his face with his palm to calm down.He rubbed his eyes and noticed that Yuri wasn't there.Then he saw a note on the nightstand.

> _"Went to work earlier.Have a happy day.I love you so much!_
> 
> _PS: Don't pressure yourself!"_

Jimin scratched his neck and got up from the bed, heading to the kitchen.He was never hungry in the morning, but he was for sure craving a long coffee with a dash of almond milk.The taste was his favorite thing to start the day with. He was still affected by the nightmare, but by the time he had his cup filled with brown liquid on the table, the dream was forgotten.He opened his social media, scrolling through Instagram and checking updates from some YouTubers he followed.And just when he took his first sip, instead of sweet and delicious, the coffee tasted bitter.

 _ **"Ew!What is this?"**_ ,he spat it back in the cup and wiped his chin. _ **"What the fuck?Is this black coffee?No way?I put milk in it."**_ ,he looked at the kitchen's bar and saw the milk carton, which only reassured him he poured some in his coffee. _ **"Shit.I'll eats something."** _ he went to the shelf, reached for a piece of chocolate and ate it.But for some unexplainable reason, it tasted bitter as well. _**"Ugh!"**_ ,then he tried drinking some water but the same awful taste came in waves from time to time and it was so irritating. _Is it possible he's imagining it?_

**☽  ☯ ☾**

Jungkook was having his long, black coffee right next to his computer.The second cup, actually, otherwise he would fall asleep right on his desk.Last night he took a few great pictures of the street lights in Seoul, but somehow they didn't appeal to him.He could already hear Mr.Yang saying that they weren't good enough.

> _I think pictures are more touching when you capture another human being, experiencing the emotions, that you want to show to the public._

He remembered Namjoon's words.Why was he so stubborn and refused to photograph people, it didn't make sense even to him. _Why are you like this, Jeon Jungkook?_ He took a sip of his coffee. _**"Hm?Did hyung order the one with chocolate in it?He knows I hate it.It was fine before."**_ ,it surprised him a little, but Jungkook didn't really bother about such details when he was so stressed out with work.That's why he called Namjoon who, he knew, would understand him. _**"**_

 _ **Hi, Jungkook.What is it?I'm really busy?"**_ ,the other really sounded to be in a hurry.

_**"Ah, sorry for disturbing you, but I wanted to tell you I will spend today outside and take more pictures.I just don't like the ones from yesterday."** _

_**"Okay.Do your thing, Kookie.Fighting!I believe in you!"** _

_**"Thanks,hyung.Bye."** _

_**"Bye."** _ The office was too full of too many people.Yes, most of them were busy but this place one of these companies where everyone were rushing to do something or to go somewhere.There were graphic designers, other photographers, editors, and managers.Jungkook had competition.That was also one of the reasons why he was so eager to have his photos make it to the exhibition.At least one and he could be recognized by someone important.Not that he'd leave his current job.He loved it.It gave him freedom and enough sail to live a comfortable life.Anyway, he wanted to progress and become important himself.

 _ **"Hey, Jeon.Heard you're struggling to convince Mr.Yang to use your work."**_ one of his arrogant colleagues, Bo Gum came to annoy him. "Not really.He already approved two or three photos.He just mentioned that if I had something better we could exchange them.",Jungkook was a very patient person and he could put up with people's shit. _Sometimes._

" _ **I'm so happy to hear this.I was afraid I won't be able to see your work."**_

 _ **"Don't worry and mind your business."**_ ,the taller and younger one forced smiled and took his camera.

_**"In a bad mood, are we Jeon?"** _

_**"I'm in a great mood.Please leave my office.I'm going out, so you're not supposed to stay here."**_ ,Jungkook glared at him.

 _ **"Of course."**_ ,Bo Gum turned on his heels and left before Jungkook left too and locked the glass door of his separated from others, so-called office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention that quotes from the whole work will be published randomly in some chapters' summaries.I really hope that whoever is reading this,likes it.There are so many things to happen in this story,I can't wait to write it all.Thanks for the support.Leave kuddos,babies <3


	3. I know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I first met you..it felt like I was finally home."
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------  
> The first time Jimin saw Jungkook,it felt like his whole world collapsed and he entered some fairytale bliss.But it lasted for a few seconds,because he had to run away,out of embarrassment.

Jungkook was leaving footprints in the snow, as he wandered around the streets.He always thought of Seoul as prettiest when it's night.Even now, in the winter, it was so alive.People were having fun and this post-Christmas spirit was still present.There was decoration all over the city. Despite that and how hard he tried, the photos were still lifeless.He was becoming frustrated and angry with himself, checking picture after picture.After all of them seemed stupid and with low-quality, which wasn't true but Jeon was a perfectionist, he threw the camera in the fountain that he was standing close by.The brown-haired boy, as usual, didn't even think before doing something.  
_**"Damn it!"**_ ,he hissed under his breath and realized that he had no choice, but to get the camera out of the water.

☽ ☯ ☾

 

Jimin was taking a walk because the whole day was too weird for him and he couldn't find inspiration to write.His head was clouded with too many things.The park was the best place to clear it out, though obviously, it wasn't working for him.He kept his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, because the moment his little, chubby fingers met with the wind, shivers spread all over his small body.  
Jimin tried to think of a good plot, struggling to come up with an interesting idea.Everything sounded dull in his mind.Maybe he was too harsh on himself, or he was just a very bad writer.As he continued walking and getting lost in his thoughts, the short boy tripped over something, or slipped, Jimin wasn't really sure.But one thing he was aware of was how bad he fell right on his butt.

  
_**"Ouch.Fuck.I hate snow!",**_ he declared to himself and before trying to get up, he noticed something.Someone, actually.In the fountain located at the center of the park.A tall boy, dressed in baggy clothes and holding a camera that apparently wasn't working.His hair was dark brown color and extremely messy and he had a baby-face. _Somehow it suited him,_ Jimin thought.There was something really appealing about this guy and the blonde couldn't figure it out.

  
_I hope he doesn't see me like that_.Jimin was very insecure when it came to his looks and right now he was in such a bad state.Then realized he stared for too long, cause the boy looked back at him as if he just read his mind.They locked gazes.Then time just stood still.Jimin sensed something warm glowing inside his heart.He felt like there was no gravity anymore and he might float away.Sparkles started to shine around him, gold beautiful lights appeared, surrounding him and the stranger.His whole world bent in impossible angles and only they stayed the same.

  
_I know you,_ a small voice said in his head, while Jimin tried to reach out to the boy.A moment later, he finally came to his senses and blinked a few times and pulled his hand to himself.Before he carefully got back on his feet.Jimin was very flustered and hurried up to get away from there.  
_What was that?Was he imagining stuff?This is surrealistic!_

  
☽ ☯ ☾

 

Jungkook sighed as he stepped forward the fountain and then, suddenly he felt the cold water sweeping in his shoes and wetting his jeans. _ **"Shit, shit, shit!"**_ ,he kept cursing because it was fucking freezing.Jungkook reached and took his camera.He was soaked in water right to his knees, but he pushed this awful feeling away.Now the most important was to make sure his camera was okay.When he was finally able to turn it on, something told him to look up.He wasn't sure why.Maybe to see if people were looking at him like he was some creep, but the first person he saw was a blonde boy.He had fallen to the ground and stared at Jungkook.  
_Of course, he will, not everyone are getting in the fountain when it's fucking Siberia out there._  
Lol, the stranger was too beautiful for a man.Possibly, it's a girl with very short hair, Jungkook started to make assumptions.The person stretched his hand out.Then widened his eyes, perhaps realizing what he was doing and clumsily got up, literally running away.

  
_**"Careful!"**_ ,Jungkook almost shouted but he remembered it's impropriated to talk to someone you don't know.Let alone yelling at them. ** _"You will fall again..."_ ** he whispered this time and his arms moved by instinct.He focused on the boy's back and took the photograph, as he couldn't tear his eyes away.There was this glowing light around the stranger.Something Jung has never seen.

  
_**"Young man, what are you doing there?You will get sick!"**_ ,some random lady scolded him, pulling him out of his inner world.

  
**_"_ _Ah-yes,adjuma.I'm going, I'm going.",_** he bowed to her, showing politeness and rushed to the first taxicab.

 

☽ ☯ ☾

  
Jungkook was smoking in the kitchen, only wearing his boxers and unbuttoned shirt.The boy had no idea what a boyfriend material he was right now.Well, there were lots of different stuff on his mind.He checked out the time by habit. _ **"Eleven, eleven.Lucky numbers, huh.",**_ he chuckled, recalling how someone from work told him this once. _ **"If I was lucky I would've had quality pictures by now."**_ He was desperately trying to get the water out of his camera, placing it on a plate with raw rice.  
Fortunately, Jungkook had his memory card safe and now every picture he took was on his computer.He scrolled down the gallery when he spotted the last photo.  
_Stranger._  
Jungkook unconsciously smiled.As he rested on the chair, still holding a cigarette, the smoke started to turn into shapes and letters.

  
_I miss you._

  
He saw it in the air, or it looked so. _I'm hallucinating now, ain't I._  
_**"Enough for today.If I don't get some sleep, I might start seeing much more disturbing things.Like the president in a pink dress..or worse!Namjoon in a pink dress!"**_ He shook his head, laughing at his own joke and just stood up, leading to the bed when the doorbell rang. _ **"At this time?Really...?"**_ , annoyed, Jungkook headed towards the door and opened it. _ **"Oh?Seun Bi!"**_ ,his girlfriend was standing there and after a moment, which he used to proceed the situation, she jumped on him, hugging Jungkook so tight, he could choke.She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked at him.She had short-cut, black hair, and cute face.Those big eyes always melted Jungkook.Or at least they did, when they first met.Now, their relationship wasn't the same for Jungkook.

  
_**"BABE!",**_ the girl screamed, excited. _ **"I missed you so much!I thought that if you're too tired to come to my place, I will visit you.",**_ Seun Bi was speaking too fast and the thing she did next caught him off guard.She kissed him hard and sloppy and didn't let him take a single breath.

 _ **"H-hey.._''**_ he gently pushed her away."Wait, wait.",Jungkook let Seun Bi down and forced a smile. ** _"First, hi!I missed you, too.Second, I'm really happy that you're here,but.."_**

  
_**"I'm happy too!"**_ ,she cut him off and started to suck on his neck.

  
**_"What's with you?You're not like that usually?",_** he asked, laughing nervously because he wasn't in the mood tonight.

  
**_"I don't know.I just feel like it.C'mon!"_** ,she insisted, and left purple marks on his neck, going down to his exposed collarbones. _ **"Oh, look.You're already half-naked.",**_ Seun Bi smirked, biting Jungkook's ear, that made him gasp.

  
_Okay.Whatever._

  
He grabbed her by the tights placing her legs around his waist again and took them to his bedroom.Seun Bi was so impatient, like never before.She acted so out of character, but Jungkook didn't mind some good sex, right. _Maybe it 's actually a good idea, after all._ She made those sounds that really turned him on.He threw her on the bed and fully took his shirt off, then crawled on top of her. He loved to be on top.He wasn't sure why, but never ever in his sex experiences, he has let anyone ride him.Seun Bi's fingertips traced the firm muscles of his stomach, then reached behind his back and nails left scratches on his skin.Jungkook kissed her shoulder, then under her jawline, sucking on the sensitive skin and his hand traveled down to her right hip.He already had a boner and she could feel it against her inner tight.She pulled him in for a kiss.A very passionate kiss.Their tongues danced together, exploring every inch of each other's mouth and of course, Jungkook was dominating.

  
**_"Take it off."_** ,he said in a low,husky voice, holding onto the hem of her blouse and after five minutes of making out and grinding, Seun Bi was only in her bra and panties.Jungkook had a strong grip on her.And just when he was about to take off his boxers an image popped out in his head.  
The boy in the park. _WHUT?!_ He tried to make it go away, but the more he was trying to forget it, the more vivid the image was getting.

He stopped.Seun Bi started to panic if she did something wrong.

  
_**"Are you okay?Jungkook?"**_ ,he didn't even hear her. _ **"Ya!Kookie."**_ ,she shook his arm and he finally noticed his girlfriend, almost naked under him.

  
_**"Yeah?",**_ he gave a confusing expression.

  
_**"Is everything okay?",**_ Seun Bi asked, worried about him.His eyes were looking right through her.

  
_**"Yes.I just need to use the bathroom."** _

  
_**"O-okay.."** _

  
It was very weird how he stumbled back on his feet and went to the bathroom, leaving Seun Bi alone.Jungkook closed the door behind him and inhaled deeply.The blood in his veins was boiling.The boy looked at himself in the mirror to witness his blushing face.His pupils were terribly dilated.  
_**"Oh my God, what's going on with me, seriously!",**_ he splashed some cold water, but it didn't slow his heartbeat down.Meanwhile, the erection was getting painful.  
_Why would I come here, when I have a hot girlfriend, ready to fix my problem?What is wrong with me?!_ He was mentally mocking himself.

  
_**"Babe, you okay?"**_ Seun Bi asked him from outside.

  
_**"I think I'm getting sick.You can go and sleep.I will take a shower."** _

  
He let the water run into the sink, so it would mute whatever sound he made.Of course, Jungkook tried to be as silent as possible.He pulled down his boxers and took his member in his hand, stroking slowly. _ **"Shit!"**_ ,he said making circles with his thumb around the shaft and he jaw dropped, feeling of pleasure taking over his body.  
Leaving your girlfriend who you could have sex with, to jerk off in the bathroom, like some teenager was the stupidest thing ever, but it wasn't his fault.Actually, it was the stranger's face that weirded him out and made him uncomfortable in the middle of his make-out session!  
**_"Fuck you, Jungkook.You're so perverted sometimes.Ew."_** ,he knew it's weird and disgusting to think of this guy while flapping off, however his body thought otherwise.  
And suddenly, something warm exploded in his abdomen and he came in his hand.It felt like one of the best orgasms he has ever had.His legs trembled and the sensation spread throughout his whole body.  
_**"What the fuck...Fuck!"**_ he cursed again, cleaned himself, took a shower and got into bed where Seun Bi was already asleep.He wanted to hug her, but he felt so dirty for what he did that couldn't even let himself touch her. _Just no._

 

☽ ☯ ☾

 

Jimin was thinking over the situation in the park.The boy looked so familiar.And so young.Were they classmates before?Or maybe they have met somewhere?He has seen him somewhere.There's no way he hasn't.He remembered how they shared glances and everything stopped. _Is it possible?To feel like this about a stranger?A person you can bet you've never met, but you can still recognize them._ And, not just that, but also the warmness that blossomed inside of his heart back then and the bright light and just everything.Like a door to another world that opened.

He was in his bed, trying to type something on his laptop, but of course, Jimin was that kind of person, who always spaced out and overthought.So when he wanted to get occupied with one task, unconsciously something always pulled him in another direction.

 _ **"What time is it?",**_ the feminine voice brought him back to reality.

_**"It's..eleven, eleven."** _

_**"So, what are you thinking about at eleven, eleven.",**_ Yuri asked him, still keeping an eye on the book she was reading.

 _ **"Nothing important."**_ ,he smiled and decided to stop torturing himself, analyzing every single thing that happens to him. _Just random person, random and weird situation.That's it._

He shifted in his place and then snuggled closer to Yuri breathing in her sweet scent and closed his eyes.Jimin felt a hand, gently playing with his hair.But just when he believed it's gonna be a peaceful night-think again, Park Unlucky Jimin!Little Jimin thought of playing. _NOT NOW!NO WAY!A HARD ON?!NOW?!_ He opened his eyes in a brief moment and in the next one, he was locked in the bathroom.

 _Not now.Please, calm down, you there!Listen to me!No sex tonight!_ Jimin started to imagine disgusting things like blood scenes from horror movies, or sad things like a killed animal.Anything to get rid of his boner.Where did that come from?I wasn't even horny. After a while, he came back to bed and Yuri gave him a questioning look.

 _ **"What's up?",**_ the girl questioned him.

 _ **"I drank too much water today.I had to pee."**_ ,Jimin tried to keep it cool.

 _ **"For twenty minutes?",**_ she raised her eyebrow, suspicious of him and Jimin had to come up with an excuse.

 _ **"I took a shower."**_ ,he faked a smiled.

 _ **"Your hair is dry."**_ ,Yuri once again got him in the corner.

_**"Are you a detective or something.Why do you care if I had to pee for twenty minutes!"** _

_**"Didn't you say you took a shower?"**_ ,she continued, slightly smirking.

 _ **"Yah!Stop teasing me!"** _ Then she giggled and took his hand, pulling him closer to her.

**"I'm sorry.I was joking.I love you."**

**"I love you, too."** _Did he?Did he really love her?_  
They kissed slowly and gently and Jimin didn't get a problem then.But of course, his cock was unpredictable.Also his mind, that was creating so weird scenarios, he didn't even want to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel so weird when I write the "almost-smut" parts.IDK!I'm so bad at this,but I'm trying my best so don't judge me xdd  
> Leave kuddos <3  
> SPOILER: Next chapter they will be officially introduced to each other.Just wait,you guys *smirking devilishly*


	4. Drunk nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting how life always gets where you're meant to be.You can't avoid it, but only follow the signs and be prepared.

**"Pretty, pretty please!"** , a tall, handsome boy, with dark blonde hair and puppy eyes, has been holding onto Jimin's sleeve for twenty minutes now.

 **"Taehyung-ah, I told you NO!I'm not coming to this stupid party or whatever."** ,Jimin jumped on the sofa, closing his eyes in annoyance. Taehyung was Jimin's best friend from childhood.The two have grown together and loved each other dearly, despite being two opposites. Sometimes people would tell them that they are very similar because they were the same age too, but on a deeper level, this wasn't true.Taehyung was more immature.He always acted childishly, not the caring type.At the same time, he was someone who never avoided inner problems and openly talked about them, so you couldn't really tell whether he is light-headed or a very wise, young man.While Jimin was the other way around.He preferred to go through life, fighting everything by himself.That's why most of the time, Jimin was cold towards people, even his close ones.And most of them seized him as the actual wise one from the duo.Little did they know, that Jimin felt more like a lost kid when it came to feelings.He was often afraid to face them.

 **"Look, I didn't want to tell you this, but Hoseok hyung is gonna be there.I know you haven't seen each other for like decades.He was really excited to have you there."** ,suddenly Tae got Jimin's attention.He opened his eyes and wandered to his best friend, with a huge smug on his face. **"I knew it.Now you wanna come, right."**

 **"Fine!"** , Jimin yelled at him and hid his face behind a pillow, but threw it at Taehyung when he heard him laughing in victory. **"Shut the fuck up!"**

 

Jimin didn't know why every part of his skin was itching on the way to the house, they were invited in.Perhaps, he was nervous to meet Jung Hoseok after so many years.He, Taehyung and Jimin used to hang out together a lot. And his hyung was the one always promising to stick together. He was the one who saved him from bullies and introduced him to a happy life when they were in high school. He was the one who took care of Jimin and maybe the younger became codependent.That's why, when Hoseok left without saying a thing to him, the poor seventeen years old boy developed his trust issues. That's why he couldn't commit either. Always doubting himself and whatever promises others made to him.He didn't want to believe this shit anymore.Even Taehyung's loyalty seemed unreal to Jimin.Despite sharing this amazing bond and claiming to be platonic soulmates.

 **"Jiminie, you okay?"** ,Taehyung just parked the car and the sudden move shook Jimin out of his trance.

 **"Yeah."** , the shorter was obviously tense and Taehyung wanted him to relax.

**"Don't worry.We're gonna have so much fun.And if you don't feel like talking to Hobi hyung you can always ignore him.Talk to me or to someone else.He told me, there will be four more people."**

**"Okay.Thanks, buddy."**

**"Love you, Chim.You know that, right."**

**"I do."**

**"Then, let's get our gay asses out of the car."** ,Jimin chuckled at the joke, slapping Taehyung's shoulder lightly.A bitter-sweet laugh that brought many memories from the past he tried really hard to forget.

They entered the restaurant.Inside, it wasn't anything too fancy, neither too plain.Just perfect environment, very cozy and suitable for some old friends (and new ones too) to meet and have a nice chat.

 **"There they are!"** , Taehyung pointed to a table, two meters away from them and waved at the group of four, very good-looking guys. **"Hey, what's up!Sorry, we're late.This brat here's been complaining about having nothing to wear."** Tae was able to easily turn an awkward situation, to the most comfortable and normal one, Jimin thought.

 **"Hi, I'm Jimin."** ,he shyly bowed a little, out of politeness.

 **"I'm Kim Namjoon, this is Min Yoongi."** ,said a seemingly tall boy (even they were all sitting, Jimin could tell).He was quite fashionable while the smaller boy, who was almost Jimin's size, gave out the swag vibe with his hoodie and mint dyed hair, which was a pretty brave choice of color.What a rebel.

 **"Hi!"** ,he greeted, remaining calm with his small eyes.

 **"Ya, why no one introduced me!I'm probably, the most important person here!"** ,another flower-boy, with extremely broad shoulders and plush lips, scolded them, then turned to Jimin with a bright smile. **"I'm Kim Seokjin.A worldwide handsome star."**

 **"Hyung, what the hell are you talking about!You have five hundred followers on your twitter account."** ,Namjoon teased him. **Hyung?** Apparently, Seokjin was eldest.

 **"You rascal, keep repeating that if it helps you sleep at night with your forty-five followers!"** Jimin busted out laughing and finally had his seat. _Oh no!_ Now was the time to talk to Hoseok.Because fucking Taehyung has switched places, so Jimin and Hobi would be sitting right next to each other. _You can ignore him.Yeah, right.How supportive of you, Kim Taehyung!_

 **"Hey, Jiminie."** , the boy smiled and Jimin just noticed how much he has changed.Now he was a man.Jung Hoseok looked so, mature.Like an actual adult with his stylish clothes and not the typical, old hair-style, that he used to have.

**"Hi,hyung.How are you doing?Haven't seen you in awhile."**

**"Quite a while, you can say.I'm very good.Running my own business now."**

**"Oh, so you opened the dance studio you dreamed about."**

**"You remember?"** ,Hoseok's face immediately lit up.

 **"Yeah, I did.It's really amazing."** _Of course_ , Jimin remembered.Hoseok was always talking about how he'd become a great dancer and would teach other kids with the same passion.This is how Jimin became interested in dancing as well.His hyung was the reason behind all the sleepless nights and long practices.

 **"Yeah, I do.You only blabbered about it."** , the younger tried to laugh it off, but he couldn't ignore the long stare Hoseok gave him.It made him uneasy, so he decided to change his strategy. " **I thought there will be seven of us."** ,Jimin turned to all of them. **"Right, I'm texting Jungkook now.He's gonna be late."** ,Seokjin was busy typing on his phone. **"As always."** Yoongi scoffed and crossed his arms. **"Can you just teach him to be on time, Namjoon-ah!"**

**"You know he's helpless."**

**"True."**

Now Jimin was officially intrigued to meet this Jungkook.He got that feeling, you know.When you expect something big to happen and you're not sure what exactly it is.

 

 

Jungkook has never been panting this hard in his entire life.He was running like crazy from his apartment which happened to be near the restaurant where the meeting was held.After receiving a death-threat message from Jin, the poor boy was literally running to save his ass.Once opening the door, Jungkook fixed his hair, looking around, when he heard a familiar voice.From one of many tables on his left side, there was someone waving his hand in the air.  
 **"Oh!Jungkook-ah!"** , _Seokjin hyung._  
 **"Hyung!"** ,Jungkook smiled at him right away, but as he got closer, he laid his eyes on two guys, sitting with his hyungs and laughing over something and one of them appealing so much to him.He knew there will be unknown persons coming, but he was still surprised. **"I'm sorry I was late, I just..."** Jungkook tried to form sentences, then suddenly stopped.His face got pale as if he's seen a ghost. They all turned to look at him, including the boy with blond hair that caught his attention.And when Kook was finally able to see his face, they both gasped. **"What the fuck."** At that moment Jungkook's breathing got even heavier.

 _No way!_ Yes, they recognized each other at the very second, but all that ran through their minds was what is the possibility of meeting a stranger, you've had an embarrassing moment with before,  _AGAIN_. They stayed frozen like this, gazing into each other's eyes, as if they were transferred to another dimension.Jungkook felt like his world was spinning.

 **"Um..do you know each other?"** ,Namjoon asked weirded out by their behavior.The blond was merely going to open his mouth when Jungkook cut him off.  
 **"No.I'm Jeon Jungkook.Hi!"** his words were so rushed that he even chocked on them. **"Move."** ,he said awkwardly to Namjoon and the older male made some space for Kook to sit.His moves were stiff and he just acted like some little, scared kitty.  
 **"I'm Park Jimin.Nice to meet you."** Jimin hid his face with his sleeve, looking away and Jungkook found it kinda cute, however, he wasn't truly focusing on whether Jimin was cute or not.Just the thought of meeting him after the accident in the park was too shocking.

  
They didn't dare to spare a single glance for good thirty minutes, both of them staying silent.All they did was mentally screaming that whatever happened was just too big of a coincidence.  
Jungkook had this sense of finally receiving something he's been waiting for for a long time.Like a new page was turned in his life.It was such a weird, indescribable and confusing feeling.Somehow, he kept catching himself staring at Jimin and one word fitted perfectly the boy.Beautiful.Not handsome, or good-looking, but beautiful.And this one word had a deeper meaning for Jungkook.Only women were beautiful.ANd not all of them.Only some women were beautiful.Jungkook wasn't judgemental.Still, he considered himself esthete. _How could a man look so angelic?Was Jimin gay?WHAT THE HELL?!_  
Jungkook wanted to slap himself, but he wondered about it since such pretty boys were usually gay or bisexual.

As the group laughed and chattered, a loud voice eventually took presence.  
 **"So, you dance?"** ,out of the blue, Jungkook directed his question to Jimin.Everyone was surprised how the youngest changed the topic like that, and so was he.Before answering, Jimin could swear he saw sparkles in his eyes and a little smirk.

 **"Not really.Not anymore.How do you know, tho?"** he didn't expect anyone to have this information about him, besides Hoseok.

 **"Jinnie hyung told me there will be a dancer coming, and you gave me the aura."** ,Jungkook locked looks with the other again, this time obviously smiling mischievously.

 **"Jimin is very talented.You haven't seen him.He wouldn't say it, but he is a dance machine."** ,Taehyung said. 

**"Too bad you believed that because I'm an author.Guess it's not very evident, huh."** Jimin sounded a little bit sad, saying that and suddenly Jungkook regretted ever mentioning the dancer thing.

 **"Sorry."** ,he muttered and took a shot of soju. _Stupid Jungkook!Did you just try to flirt with him?What is wrong with you?!_  
Silence remained until Seokjin decided to make a toast.

**"I'm so glad we are all here tonight.Let's keep in contact!"**

**"Yeah!"** ,they all agreed loudly. **"Cheers!"**

 

 

After having ten bottles of soju for seven persons,..well you can calculate how drunk they were.Especially Jimin, Taehyung, and Namjoon.

 **"Taehyung-ah!",** Jimin grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks with half-lidded eyes, that disappeared when he smiled.And Tae gave him his boxy smile.

 **’‘Jimin-ah!’’** ,he shouted back at his friend, raising his hands in the air.

 **"Someone needs to take care of those two or they might end up kissing."** ,Seokjin pointed his finger at them. **"And this one here, also!"** ,he pushed Namjoon away from his shoulder.

"Uhm, you can crash at my place.There is enough space for all of us and I don't think any of us can drive in this state.",Jungkook offered kinda concerned about his friends.

 **"Kook, are you sure? "** , Yoongi asked him. 

**"Yes,hyung.It's totally okay with me."**

**"I think this is the best option.Look at him, he's already drooling over me."** ,Hoseok chuckled at how cute Jimin looked right now.His cheeks were very red and he has passed out, holding onto Hoseok's arm after Taehyung fell asleep in his best friend's lap.Jungkook felt uncomfortable at the sight.

 **"I will take him and Taehyung to my car."** ,Jin was about to pull Jimin when both Hoseok and Jungkook stood up.

 **"I'll do it."** ,they said together, sounding determined and then glanced at each other.There was this invisible, but sensible tension between them.Jin was even more confused, trying to figure out what to do.

 **"Okay.You guys bring them to the car and I will help Namjoon."**  
They both nodded to the eldest and silently, Hoseok placed his hand around Jimin's waist to keep him in balance.

 **"Jungkook-ah!You're cool, buddy!",** Taehyung collapsed in Jungkook's embrace laughing half-asleep.The younger struggled to drag his larger body outside and walked stumbling from side to side. **"You know what...we should hang out.With Jiminie!"** ,Tae-drunk and probably dreaming right then- mumbled as he was pulling Jungkook down because he had no strength to stand on his legs.

**"Hyung!Please, we almost reached the car."**

**"I got him.I got him."** ,Yoongi came to help Jungkook and they both literally dragged him.

 **"Who's gonna drive?"** ,Hoseok asked when Jungkook noticed Jimin covered with the older's jacket, sleeping peacefully.Then he looked at his hyung suspiciously.His heart clenched in a very weird way and the brown-haired boy wasn't sure what was that feeling, foreign to him until now.

 **"Jungkook!Get in the car already!"** ,Jin scolded pulling the younger out of his trans. **"Where do you live?"** ,Seokjin was behind the wheel, ready to drive off.

 **"Three crossings and then turn left."** ,Kook was watching outside the window.

**"Okay.Yoongi will drive behind us with Namjoon and Hoseok."**

Jungkook nodded and tried to not zone out too much.Because he was once again caught up in his head analyzing stuff, that he probably shouldn't be.

_They are just friends, right.Of course, they are.Taehyung even said Jimin has a girlfriend.But Hoseok hyung is a little bit...How do I know if someone is gay?Why am I even wondering?What the actual fuck, Jungkook.Stop!My mind is so fucked up._

  
He sighed and slumped in his seat, tired of constantly thinking.He would love to just shut his brain down.

When they arrived in front of his apartment's door, the sober ones- Yoongi, Seokjin and Jungkook helped Tae and Namjoon to walk inside.While Jimin was already asleep, Hoseok carried him on his back and obviously, Jungkook witnessed it.

 **"Place him in my bedroom if you want."** ,he muttered passing by Hoseok, pretending to rush to the bathroom.He wasn't really in need, but he had to escape the scene.His living room has been never this crowded and it felt like there wasn't enough amount of air for Jungkook.

He locked himself inside the toilet and washed his hands, then his face.For no reason, his heartbeat was fastened, so he opened the little door with a mirror on it and his eyes landed on one of his shower gel on the shelf inside.There was a logo on it saying _**"Devine time"**_.Underneath it another print showing the date of manufacture - _**"11/11/2017".**_

 **"This stupid number again!It's fucking everywhere!"** ,Jungkook has noticed that for the past month he's been seeing it a lot and it annoyed the shit out of him.Just some cringy vibe came with eleven, eleven,eleven.

He slammed harshly the door, heading straight towards his bedroom.There was a certain someone who took all of his anger away and brought a shy smile on his face.Jimin was sleeping in his bed, looking like an absolute little kid.He had a petite frame,like some doll.

 

 **"Hey, where is Jungkook?"** Hoseok tapped Namjoon on his shoulder, but the guy was dead asleep and snoring.He made it look like the floor was so comfortable.

 

Jungkook slowly and carefully walked towards his bed, trying to not make noises.He felt like a thief in his own apartment.When he sat on the mattress, it shrank under his weight as he continued on fixing his position.Finally laying down, Jungkook took a good look at Jimin.He noticed a small mole on his lower lip.  
 _I have that, too._   
Jimin's bangs all scattered, his forehead stayed revealed.With blond hair, he really looked like an angel and Jungkook kept staring at him.  
 _Why is he so..femenine?!Like..he really is beautiful.Lol, I sound so gay right now._  
He shook his head and finally closed his eyes.Sleep was what he needed.As he drifted to wonderland, a beautiful dream started to unfold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated for a while now and I feel so guilty for it.I don't know why no matter how I worked on this chapter I just hated the way I wrote it.And I've been trying to fix it for almost a month.Now I finally decided to publish it.Hope you don't hate me for making things move slowly, it's just the way I made this plot.I pray whoever reads this doesn't wanna kill me already.


	5. Endings lead to new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One little thing can lead to many HUGE things in your life.

Jimin opened his eyes slowly as his vision was still blurry.He yawned and rubbed his face to wake up from an amazing dreamy state.To be honest, he hasn't slept so tight in months. No one knew where he was or how he ended up there, but Jungkook's face on the other side of the bed totally freaked him out.  
_This is not real, right._ And to make sure, Jimin extended his hand and touched Jungkook's cheek with his little index finger.  
  
**"Morning."** ,the younger murmured without moving a single muscle.  
****

**"Oh my God!"** , Jimin realized that he wasn't dreaming and Jungkook was also awake. He immediately pulled away in act of surprise, but this made him fall from the bed right on his butt along with a loud thump.  
****

**"That was very gracefully of you."** , Jungkook chuckled, using his elbows to life his body a little, so he could see the other boy on the floor.  
****

**"I am sorry!I thought you were..No, I mean.I gotta go!"**  
He hurried up and rushed out of the room.  
_Why, in the entire Galaxy, was he in the same bed as Jungkook?_ That felt so strange to Jimin.A tingling in his heart, as it pumped blood in his veins.His face was red like a tomato and his breath was shallow.  
****

**"Yo, Jimin!"** ,he bumped into Hoseok who was standing at the door with his hand in the air and seemed ready to knock.  
****

**"Hi.Where is Tae?"** ,Jimin talked in his raspy, morning _i-just-woke-up-in-someone's-bed_ voice, holding his palm against his chest.  


**"O-over there.In the kitchen."** ,his hyung shuttered, pointing at three figures - Taehyung, Jin, and Namjoon, enjoying their breakfast.  
He spared one last glance with Hoseok, hoping that the older wasn't questioning why Jimim was breathing so heavily or why he was in Jungkook's room.Not that it was anyone's business, but the fact that Chim didn't have an answer either made it even more stressful for him.  
He quickly walked into the kitchen and smelled delicious pancakes with honey and blueberries.  
****

**"What a cliche is that breakfast?"** ,he didn't want to sound rude, but it wasn't his fault.Just his head wasn't in the right space at the current moment.  


" **Morning, Jimin-ah.Did you sleep well?",** obviously worldwide handsome, Mr. Kim Seokjin, remained unoffended.He put his bangs aside like some primadonna. **"Do you want a bite of my cliche pancakes."**  
****

**"Sorry,hyung.I just have a migraine."** Jimin used the fourth chair and they were pretty tall, so the boy struggled a little bit before he adjusted.  


**"It's called the hangover effect."** Seokjin rolled his eyes, preparing a plate for the younger.  


**"And 'the I-shared-a-bed-with-Mr-handsome' effect,"** Taehyung smirked, looking at Jimin, shamelessly teasing his best friend.Jimin clenched his jaw and raised his eyebrows as a sign that he's already preparing for Taehyung's funeral. Tae just chuckled and continued consuming his food.

 **"What are we talking about?"** Jungkook, aka Mr. Handosme in Taehyung's vocabulary, entered the room.Suddenly Jimin wanted to run away.However, he couldn't let anyone notice his discomfort around the youngest.  


**"You,"** Taehyung said, pretending to be innocent.  


**"Me?What about me?"** Jimin saw Jungkook walking towards his direction and the first reaction his body had over the situation was a fastened heartbeat. _Why is Jungkook going to him?Why?What's going to happen?_ And then he realized that the last empty chair was between Jimin and Namjoon.So that was it.Jungkook just wanted to have a seat. **"I'm glad you didn't leave without having breakfast.",** Jungkook lowered his voice drastically and it was pretty intimidating, despite the other being two years older. _How did he know that?_ Because Tae asked him somewhere in between sips of soju and funny talks last night.Actually, Jimin remembered every single detail that he heard about Jungkook, which was very unusual for him.He was the type of person who forgot his own birthday,so...he never cared enough to pay attention, besides if it's something serious.And maybe Jungkook looked like a serious subject for Jimin's subconscious and conscious mind.

 **"I was going to,tho.."** , Jimin held his eyes on the plate in front of him, but he knew that Jungkook was staring at him.  
****

**"Sorry.Should've slept on the couch."** there was obvious regret in the younger's voice.Jimin also felt bad for acting like a scared, little child.But something about Jungkook made him act differently and weird.Like he had this ability to make Jimin's deeper layers of personality come out.Which no one succeeded in before.Even Taehyung struggled with reading Jimin's emotions sometimes.  


**"It's fine."** ,Jimin whispered hiding his mouth with his hand and then cleared his throat, fixing his posture.Having Jungkook as your company could make him dive into another world-as if they were alone and nobody could hear or see them.Which was almost true.The others were occupied with some exciting conversation because the veins on Namjoon's neck were popping as he was explaining something.Jin was doing gestures with his hands and Taehyung was observing the two with wild eyes.  
****

**"Guys, I gotta go.The studio is full of casts for my new crew."** ,Hoseok was already dressed in his jacket and shoes, ready to leave.  
****

**"Bye,hyung!"** ,Tae waved at him.  


**"Bye!"** ,everyone shouted at him and Hoseok smiled widely.  
****

**"Annyeong!Jiminie, I am looking forward our meeting."** ,he winked at Jimin who was confused because he had no idea what his hyung was talking about. **"Bye, guys!"**  
When the boy was gone, Jimin turned to Taehyung.  
****

**"What meeting?"**  


**"Oh, last night, we were both drunk and I said you really missed him and Hobi hyung suggested to go out on a date."**  
Jungkook's heart sank when he heard the word 'date'.And he wasn't supposed to feel this way, which annoyed him even more.  
**"Not that type of date, of course."** ,Taehyung corrected himself, still having trouble with putting a whole pancake in his mouth.  
****

**"Of course."** ,Jimin let out a breath, he wasn't aware of before. **"Fuck."**  
****

**"Is there something between you and Hoseok hyung?Don't you like each other?"** Jungkook asked, trying his best to hide his anger and curiosity over Jimin's and Hoseok's relationship.  


**"He was the one who didn't like me.I guess."** _Shit.I am revealing too much._ **"Whatever.I gotta go as well.Busy day."**  
Jimin tried to avoid more questions or stares when a brief grip on his arm, stopped him.  


**"Wait.Can I get your number."** Jungkook has the biggest eyes, Jimin could swear.  
****

**"Why?"** he really didn't understand those bizarre dynamics going between him and the younger.  
****

**"Um..just because.I thought we met so all of us can hang out again sometime."**  
****

**"Oh, yeah.Of course.Give me your phone."** Jimin entered his number in Jungkook's register. **"Done.Bye guys!"**  
****

**"Jiminie!Ya, wait for your soulmate, at least."** Taehyung left all the food he still hadn't eaten and followed his friend, as they left the Jungkook's place together.

 **"What's all the fuss about?Can you just all shut up."** Yoongi was pissed with his dongsaengs who didn't let him sleep in for longer.  
****

**"This brat.We shouldn't try to socialize him ever again!"** Jin clicked his tongue, both hands on his waist like a parent scolding his kid.  
****

**"I heard you,hyung!"** Yoongi threw the blanket over himself and drifted back off to dreamland.  
****

**"I know you heard me!That was the point!You only sleep and argue with us, rascal!Aish..."** Jin threw dramatically his apron on the floor.

Jungkook truly had only one thing on his mind. _Park Jimin._ As if the boy's name was craved inside his brain.And that was very, very bad.

  


☽ ☯ ☾

  


**"I waited for you until 4 am and nobody called!Jimin, this is so reckless.I knew you will have a meeting with your friends, but you could warn me you're sleeping somewhere else.Do you know how much I worried about you"** Yuri was shouting like crazy.  


**"I am really sorry.I told you, we were so drunk.Taehyung, too.And no one else knew I have a girlfriend waiting for my call."**  poor boy tried to explain everything to his furious partner.  
****

**"That's the problem."** ,she finally normalized her voice and flipped her hair, exhaling.  
****

**"What exactly?"**  
****

**"The fact that they didn't know!Of course.There isn't anything significant about us to actually let people know that we are together.Or that you have someone waiting for you home."**  
****

**"Is this just because I didn't call you, or am I sensing something else here."**  
****

**"Yes, indeed you are!"**  
****

**"What are you talking about?"** Jimin being confused was an understatement.  
****

**"Responsibility, Jimin!That's what I'm talking about."**  
****

**"I am responsible.And it's just one night."**  
****

**"No.Responsible is to have the balls and finally ask me to marry you!Do you expect me to be just your girlfriend for the rest of our lives?"**  
****

**"Who said we're gonna date that long?!"** , he finally attacked back, but he right away regretted what he said.The words just slipped and by Yuri's expression, he knew how hurtful they were.Firstly she gasped, not believing her ears, then she scoffed, puffing her chest and sucking it back in. **"Hey..I'm sorry.I didn't mean to-**  
****

**"Shut!"** ,she cut him off and he only lowered his head, guilty. **"Just shut up!I'm speechless...How could you even...think about it?"**  
****

**"I didn't mean it.."**  he whispered.  
****

**"Yes, you did!And I'm gonna make it easier for you- I'm moving out."**  
Jimin stood in the middle of the room, dumbfounded.Watching how Yuri moved like a storm around the apartment, collecting all of her stuff.Sounds of cabinets opening, zippers closing and objects clattering filled the place.He was supposed to go there and stop her.To kiss her and say how much she means to him.He was supposed to care.But he didn't, really.Body tense, rooted in place, the boy couldn't move. _Move.Do something!_ He was screaming in his head.Except that every piece of his being knew deep down, that whatever happens now, it's meant to be that way.

Suddenly they found themselves at the front door.As if everything until then was erased from their memory.Things occured so spontaneously.  
**"Those are yours."** ,she placed the keys he gave her long ago when they decided to live together, on the stand.He only observed, without responding to her actions or sayings.They looked at each other for a little bit.Yuri laughed, bitterly and tears shined in her eyes. **"You didn't even try to stop me...Jimin."**  
****

**"I..."** , his tongue was tied to continue.  
****

**"Actually, I thought it's gonna be just a fight and you will run after me and it'll be fine.But I guess we're breaking up for real."**  
****

**"It's because I don't really want to...apologize."** her eyes widened, as she blinked two or three times to acknowledge what he just said.  
****

**"When did you stop loving me?"** Unbreakable, unbearable, painful silence.  
****

**"I love y.."**  
****

**"Be a man for once and tell me!Say it in my face!"**  
****

**"I don't know."** ,he answered quietly.  
****

**"Great.I've been wasting my time with a boy.It's good to know, though.Now I have an idea of what person I don't want to spend my life with."** ,she finally opened the door.Jimin felt like he's finally gonna loosen up.Her presence was so burdensome.The girl turned around one last time, her dark hair fell on her shoulder. **"One advice.Please, don't play with anyone else like you did with me."** ,she smiled and slowly left the apartment that now seemed so empty and cold. _How did they end up like this?_

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you keep reading.I should add slow-burn hashtag because I think that would explain this very slow-moving plot.  
> Anyways, I was so so busy with school (and still am) so I will update whenever I can.  
> Leave kudos if you like this story.It might not seem like it but I put a lot of emotions in this.Maybe because it's connected to me somehow but yeah..(and no, I'm not presenting myself as any of the characters)  
> -xoxo,Jennie


	6. Denying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you start to fall for someone, who you shouldn't fall for, the only way to forget about your feelings is to deny them.

Jungkook was restless, trying to operate on his projects, but couldn't concentrate. He was constantly checking his phone, waiting for a call or a message. But every time a little voice in his head, nagged him for being delusional.  
 **"Can't focus, huh?"** Namjoon was in the room, also helping Jungkook out with his work.  
 **"Yeah."**  
 **"Problems with Seun Bi?"** Namjoon continued to flip some magazine's pages and looking up every photo.  
 **"Actually, it's someone else."**  
 **"Wait? What are you saying right now?"** the elder finally lifted up his gaze.  
 **"I don't know."** Jungkook groaned, shutting his eyes for a second.  
 **"You should rest. I am worried about you."**  
 **"I am worried about myself, too. Trust me."** Jungkook was totally not okay. He wasn't aware of his own thoughts and feelings, being left confused, seeking answers but never getting them. One thing was for sure, he couldn't get Jimin off his mind. The boy's face-his gorgeous smile and unique eyes, there were glitters shining in them.

 **"You are? This is the first hearing you say something like this. Do you have a fever?"** Kook rolled his eyes. He knew he was famous for being careless when it came to his own good, but Namjoon was so disrespecting him.

**"No,hyung, I don't. I wouldn't catch a cold easily."**

 

 **"Yes, but you can catch feelings."**  
The younger's body tensed. _Feelings? For who, for instance._ He didn't even love his girlfriend anymore. A realization that hit him this morning.  
Namjoon, though, had this mischievous look on his face.

**"What are you thinking about?"**

**"Nothing. You just said you've got troubles with a certain someone. Is that person, perhaps,you're the new object of attention."**

**"No!"** Jungkook flinched from his chair, causing his cup of coffee to fall and spill the liquid all over the floor, which only gave him and his nervousness away.

 **"Uhm...that 'no' of yours, screamed 'YES' to me."** ,the older chuckled calmly reading the magazine. Suddenly he got up and pulled Jungkook by the sleeve. **"Let's go grab you another one."**

 

**☽  ☯ ☾**

 

  
Jimin and Taehyung were chilling in the local coffee shop, while the shorter was telling every detail of his recent breakup.

 **"It's my fault."** ,Jimin was holding his cup with both hands, looking sad and miserable, and Taehyung has never seen him being so blue. **"I didn't stop her, Tae. She purposely gave me enough time to stop her, yet I didn't do it. I couldn't."**

Taehyung sighed, wondering what advice to give his best friend. He had a glimpse of Jimin's and Yura's relationship and he could tell that Jimin was never truly and deeply in love with her. However, he never told Jimin about his opinion cause he was afraid to ruin their 'happiness.'

 **"Do you want me to be honest?"** Tae lifted one eyebrow, waiting for a response.

**"Yes, obviously."**

**"Okay. Listen. Take this as a new opportunity. You and her...I never felt the spark between the two of you and it's no surprise to me that you let her go without trying to fix the problem. I believe you wanted this break up for a long time but couldn't admit it to yourself. I know you Jimin. You didn't want to feel like a bad person for not loving your girlfriend. Even so, pretending just made it worse, right."**

**"But I..."**

**"You're miserable., yes, and not because she's gone. You're just regretting your behavior. If you loved her, you would never let her leave you."**

**"I cared about her."**

**"Past tense. She's gone. You're finally free again. Get some life. Being bound to her made you so boring. I miss having fun together. Just enjoy your time while you're single. With a face like your, it's not gonna last."**

**"Did you just make me a compliment."**

**"Hmm...you caught me."** Taehyung sipped on his tea when the door open and two tall men entered the place. He immediately waved his hand, calling them out.

**"Namjoon hyung, Jungkook-ssi!"**

Jimin turned his head towards their direction. Both of them were dressed so well, so aesthetically. Taehyung also had a great sense of fashion while Jimin regretted wearing his glasses and beanie with a turtleneck blouse. He looked like some girl in those clothes, especially because the beanie was reddish, almost pink. Recently he had a lot of insecurities about his masculinity and being seen by his new friends dressed like that didn't make a score.  
Jungkook never moved his eyes away from Jimin. His hair was a little messy, yet it suited him perfectly. _Like always.Always?As if they knew each other their whole lives._

 **"Hi."** ,Jungkook greeted first.

 **"Hi."** ,Jimin forced a shy smile. He wasn't really talkative at the moment and let's not mention how intimidating Jungkook was.

 **"What's up, guys?"** Namjoon started a conversation.

**"We're just chatting. You?"**

**"This little bro fed the floor with his coffee and we're getting another one. Also, I'd like to drink something fresh."** Namjoon wrapped his arm around Jungkook's shoulders.

 **"There are great smoothies in here. Especially the strawberry one."** Jimin decided to say something and not let the silence make it awkward, which was impossible hen Taehyung was there, but then Jungkook glanced at him and his face turned red. Why they can't even look at each other and act normal about it? Or it was just Jimin who felt that weird vibe?

 **"Hyung, I'm gonna order,"** Jungkook said and went off to the bar.

**"Okay, go."**

Namjoon settled down, next to Taehyung and they started to talk passionately about different things and then Jimin's favorite topic came - the last time the squad got drunk.

 **"I'm never letting Jiminie drink so much again!"** ,Tae said, pointing at Jimin with his thumb.

 **"You were drunker!"** His friend defended himself when Jungkook came at the same moment.

 **"Jimin hyung is flirty when drunk,"** Kook said, smirking and Jimin's cheeks flushed red once again, as he turned his head around to hide his shyness. But before he did that, he noticed that Jungkook was holding a strawberry smoothie. Anyways, he chose to ignore the fact.

 **"How do you know?"** Tae made a suspicious grimace.

 **"Because he slept in my bed."** Jungkook clarified only to get Taehyung a little overprotective, hugging his best friend tightly, which's eyes were wide open.

 **"Pray that I don't find out if you did something to him!"** he threatened the youngest.

 **"What could I do hyung?"** Jungkook chuckled.

**"I don't know. My small, Chimmie-beanie, mochi, is innocent and you're not by any means."**

**"Hyung, I'm straight. He was, safe with me."** All of sudden he realized this sentence didn't sound as good as it did in his mind. And by the looks the others gave him, Jungkook thought he might have touched on a sensitive matter. " **Wait,hyung are you gay?"** he asked, almost looking apologetic.

**"No! I have..had a girlfriend."**

**"Oh..okay."**

The situation was getting uncomfortable and Jimin kept silent, focusing on his hand. If I asked her to marry me, now I would've had a ring here, he touched his ring finger.

On the other hand, Jungkook was trying to analyze why his heart clenched when he heard about Jimin's girlfriend. It wasn't a normal reaction. He wishes he could ask him more about her, but they weren't that close so it would be impolite.

 **"So Jimin, you broke up with your girlfrined.I'm sorry. But hey..you weren't meant to be. I mean, you will find someone better."** Namjoon said, an attempt to cheer him up. Jungkook was listening carefully, because every detail, for some reason, was important to him. _Curiosity maybe._

**"It's my fault, so...I suck when it comes to relationships."**

**"That's not true! Jiminie, you don't suck! She was rushing it with marriage and stuff."** when he heard Taehyung, the youngest choked on his smoothie and everyone turned to him.

**"Sorry. Just when I heard marriage..aren't we too young for this."**

**"Indeed we are!"** Tae tried to encourage his friend, rocking him a little, expecting a smile or something.

 **"How long did you dated?"** Kook didn't even glance at Jimin, waiting for his answer.

 **"Four years."** the elder mumbled.

 **"That's long."** Jugkook gasped which sounded like disappointment or worry, Jimin could not distinguish which one was it.

 **"Do you have a girlfriend?"** the question felt so weird to both of them.

 **"I do."** Jungkook gulped.

 **"Yes, but you have your eyes on someone new, don't you Kookie."** Namjoon teased him, smiling devilishly.

When he said that Jungkook and Jimin shared a glimpse for the first time today, without shying away and it was hypnotizing. They had no idea why one had such strong impact on the other, but it felt good. Jungkook strangely had that sense of home and Busan was far away, so he knew it's Jimin that brought it. Deep down, he was more than aware and it was scary.

 _I know you._ Both of them thought. _I know you._

 _ **"I know you.."** _ Jimin whispered and Jungkook blinked in confusion and surprise. _Did Jimin read his mind?_  
Jimin saw how the younger's huge eyes got even bigger and he only thought of how familiar those eyes were. As if he's been staring at them his whole life. It made him vulnerable in a way that frightened, but also excited him.

 **"Guys..you get along very well. You want us to leave ya'?"** Taehyung waved his hand in front of their faces.

 **"Hyung, let's go. We have a lot of work and no time to waste."** Suddenly Jungkook snaped as he quickly rose from his seat, took his smoothie and left the coffee shop skipping the part when he should've said goodbye. Jimin was a little startled, to be honest. _What happened?_ Everyone was confused.

**"Sorry guys, he's under a lot of pressure these days."**

**"I get it."** Tae nodded and they waved byes to Namjoon and next thing they saw was the two's backs, walking down the street.

 **"What was that? Jungkook is a weirdo."** the dark-blond boy whispered.

 **"He's not. He was just..."** _afraid_ , Jimin wanted to say, but how could he know. Those assumptions were only in his imagination. From personal experience, he knew nothing is what it seems to be. **"...stressed, I guess."**

**"Hey, you two just froze for a minute. It looked like a scene from some drama. What was that about?"**

**"Hmm. I don't know."** Jimin shifted in his place, an indicating sign of his uneasiness. **"Whatever."** he looked through the window but neither Jungkook or Namjoon were anywhere to be seen anymore.

 **"Yeah."** Tae was not oblivious to his friend's abnormal behavior, despite his acting of disinterest. However, he concluded now it's not the time to ask him about it.

 

**☽  ☯ ☾**

  
  
Jungkook hated how his heart wouldn't stop pumping blood like crazy even now, when they were far from that coffee shop and more precisely, far from Jimin. A man doesn't feel like this around another man. _It's just not...it can't be. Not Jungkook._ He's never, ever thought about liking a guy. He was not homophobic, but boys weren't for him, you know. Yet, Jimin made him feel things that no one before was capable to. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier and every hair on his body was standing up. Like electricity running through his veins.

 **"Are you okay?"** Namjoon asked, his voice gentle and careful because he saw Jungkook's troubled expression.

**"Yes."**

**"Jungkook-ah.."** the younger heard only the very beginning of his hyung's speech before getting lost in his head again. _Park Jimin_.The boy ignited interest, curiosity, and sense of home. _Was that possible? They barely knew each other?_ Also, he couldn't ignore their pre-meeting in the park. _Did Jimin recognize him? Does he remember what happened or it's just Jungkook?_ So many questions. Jungkook had to have them answered soon. **"Yah! Did you hear me?"** he was finally distracted by Namjoon's shouting.

**"Sorry hyung.What did you say?"**

**"That you're a very awkward person. Why did you ask Jimin is he's gay and then you asked him about his ex when they have broken up recently and he's probably still sensitive about this topic?!"**

**"I was just curious."**

**"You?The guy who doesn't care if the world is burning down. You literally don't care about anything that concerns you, let alone someone else. I can't believe it. Today is the second time you're saying such a thing. Since when do you pay attention, honestly?"**

**"Maybe since my love life sucks, I wanted to make sure it's not just me suffering."** That was a good one. Jungkook was really proud of his excuse. Because Namjoon took it as a joke and a little later changed the subject. And perhaps, that really was the reason, but he couldn't realize it until just now. _Yes, it has to be that._ How stupid of him to think he was catching feelings for another male. Jungkook mentally laughed ta himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked the chapter. This really is a slow-burn, lol. But I have in mind such a HUGE future for those two, they would've never expected that. Haha...So, I really appreciate whoever is reading this.  
> Leave kudos, babies!  
> -xoxo


	7. Conversations getting longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finally takes the first step, but he really doesn't know what he's getting himself into. And now, when he and Jimin start to communicate more, his feelings for his girlfriend fade, what is going to happen? Is he gonna pull away out of fear or push forward, following his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsmcEwYOUYk
> 
> EDITED BY ME

The room was dark, pouring rain was knocking on the windows. Though it wasn't the storm outside, bothering Jimin, but a feeling that settled in him through this week and it was slowly growing. Loneliness. He turned his head to check the clock on the nightstand. _Eleven eleven._  
**_"I'm seeing this number so much lately, it scares me,"_ ** he whispered as his words echoed through the whole room.  
For the first time, he thought the bed was bigger than it's supposed to be. However, he wasn't missing Yuri. He just needed someone to hold him. Suddenly a memory hit him and his eyebrows furrowed.

 **"Man up, Jimin!"** his girlfriend in high school was looking at him from above, because he was sitting on a bench, waiting for their fight to be over. He was so tired of it. **"That guy literally flirted with me in front of you and you just stood there."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Sorries won't fix it. You never defend me! You know many boys are after me and I chose you because I believed you're sweet and would be a good boyfriend."** she brushed her hair backward, and it fell on her shoulders. Now, Jimin noticed that she had them exposed. Also, her dress was new and she wore makeup. Maybe it's too much for him.

 **"Let's break up,"** he said calmly.

 **"What?"** she blinked three times before comprehending what's happening. Jimin just stood up, took his backpack and walked away. Dating was so boring and she kept nagging him for not being manly enough. _Then go find a real man, bitch._ He literally wanted to scream it in her face, but even then he had some manners.

Now looking back, Jimin realized how annoying the girl was. And how dull he felt when he kissed her..or Yuri. Did he ever love someone?

Then his phone buzzed. He wanted to neglect him, but his body moved on its own. He got a message. _Probably Taehyung._

> _**11:14** _  
>  **_Hi, Jimin hyung.I wanted to apologize for my actions last Friday. SorryI didn't mean to offend you by asking certain questions. And I can't really explain my behavior, so I just wanted to apologize. Please, accept it._ **
> 
> **_PS: This is Jungkook if you haven't saved my number._ **

  
Jimin was confused. How was he supposed to respond to this? Jungkook texted him and his freaking heart fluttered and this wasn't right.

 **"What do I do? What do I text him/I don't know! Fuck!"** he began to panic walking around his bedroom, thinking very hard to come up with an answer. **"Why am I like this? It's just some dongsaeng I've met."**

He carefully started typing words on his keyboard.

> _**11:17** _  
>  _**Hi, Jungkook.It's fine. I am not mad at you. I didn't even think about it. But it's really nice of you to apologize.** _  
>  _**PS: Apology accepted :)** _

  
Jungkook jumped from his bed when he got Jimin's response.

 **"Oh shit!"** he threw his phone on the mattress, placing his hands on the back of his head. **"Okay..pfff."** he took a deep breath, and when finally opened his messages, read it. **"He put a smiley face in it. How cute!"** Why was he like this? He shouldn't feel this way when texting his hyung!

> _**11:20** _  
>  _**Thanks,hyung.** _

That's it. Jimin didn't reply to this one. Well, maybe because there's nothing else to say. Jungkook hoped for a longer conversation. He couldn't leave things like that. It would be a waste.

> _**11:25** _  
>  _**Hyung, can I call you. What are you doing now? I am really bored and everyone is busy and refuse to talk to me.** _

  
Jimin was surprised how bold the younger was. Should he let Jungkook call him? What are they going to talk about? He kept telling himself that they didn't know each other. _It'll be awkward._ But those were only excuses. Because actually, Jimin was afraid. Jungkook was intimidating somehow.

> _**11:29** _  
>  _**I'm also bored. Okay. Call me if you want to.** _

Jungkook couldn't stop smiling when he dialed the number and finally, he heard a voice. Unfamiliar, yet it felt like it's not the first time he was calling Jimin.

**Hi,hyung.Are you there?"**

**"Where else would I be?"** they laughed.  
Their talk wasn't weird at all. They said some jokes, then decided that Jimin is going to cook dinner and Jungkook will dictate a recipe he knew from his mother. Without realizing, four amazing hours passed. Jimin had his delicious meal and he was content, despite ruining the whole kitchen. Jungkook promised that next time he will cook and everything went smooth. As if they've always been friends.

 **"Are you sleepy?"** Jungkook asked, yawning.

 **"Yeah, you?"** Jimin was curled in bed, looking all cute, but Jungkook could only imagine him.

**"Yep.I'm gonna wait for you to fall asleep first."**

**"Okay."** the elder smiled, happy.

**"Good night,hyung."**

Jungkook stayed on the line until Jimin stopped responding to him. He hung up and tossed his legs, jerking his body on the mattress. _What a wonderful night._ Jimin was such a nice person.

And right then, in his sheets, he noticed that his face was unusually warm, his heart was beating really fast and he had the hugest smile. He's never felt so happy in months, if not years. It was like returning to these careless childhood days. Jimin felt like that. Like freedom, happiness, and playfulness. Pure joy expanded in his whole body, every cell and every fiber. In between thousand of thoughts, one appealed to him.

_I just really like you, Park Jimin._

 

 

**☽  ☯ ☾**

 

 

 **"I really liked your new idea Jimin. How did you come up with such a cheesy plot? You're always writing heavy, psychological plots. And I see how you start off with a sad love story and afterward it becomes romantic. I love it!"** commented Ji Chang Mi, the woman publishing Jimin's novels.

**"let's say I was inspired?"**

**"Hmm.,"** she smirked. **"So you and Yuri are finally taking the next step."**

 **"Oh, no. We broke up, actually."** Jimin laughed. Not forced laugh, a sincere one.

 **"Oh. Sorry, Jimin-ah!"** her smile disappeared. **"But if this inspired you and you are happier this way, don't regret anything. You hear me! You're such a nice boy. I know you'll find an amazing girl that would fit with you."**

**"I am not in such mood, I think to take some time and take care of myself."**

**"Good. Then shall I expect even cooler stories from you?"** She asked playfully. The woman was a very bright and positive person.

 **"I'm working on it."** they laughed again and then Jimin left her office, glad that everything went well and she approved his new work.

 

 

**☽  ☯ ☾**

 

 

Yoongi has invited Jungkook to his music studio. The place was small and a bit dusty cause his owner claimed to have more important things to do than cleaning. There were some CDs of his favorite artist and his own recordings. Pale orange color painted the walls and cables were connecting a set of different electronics scattered on the floor, just right there for Jungkook to trip over them.

 **"Hyung, I have a question."** they were settled in two chairs in front of a computer, that Yoongi used to edit beats, melody and whatsoever.

 **"What is it?** " he didn't even look at Jungkook.

 **"Remember when you said you're pansexual. Like you don't care about body or gender, etc. and you fall for the personality."** Yoongi noticed how enthusiastic Kook was, so then he glanced at him confused.

 **"Yeah...?"** he prolonged his answer, currently intrigued in what Jungkook was going to ask him.

 **"How did you realize it?"** a rapid question from an excited bunny.

 **"I once fell for a boy and he wasn't hot or anything. I just fell for him**. **Everyone asked me what do I see in him and do you know what I replied."** Jungkook opened his eyes wider, expecting a dramatic answer. **"A soul. I just loved him beyond any physical boundaries."**

**"What happened to him?"**

**"I never told him."** words rolled out of Yoongi's mouth as his face rested blank.

**"WHAT?! But hyung...why?"**

**"Because I was a loser back then."** Yoongi smiled, probably remembering his past crush.

 **"You still are,hyung!"** Jungkook teased him and the older shoved him playfully. After silence filled the place, Kook could continue. "Are you still friends with that person? And why did you not tell him?"

 **"He...ahem"** Yoongi cleared his throat **"..passed away two years ago."** Jungkook gasped and grabbed his hyung's hand. 

**"I'm so sorry,hyung."**

**"I'm over it now. I just miss him sometimes, you know. We used to be close friends. But let me tell you something. I always regretted it. Not telling him how I felt. So, although, I don't why you asked me about my sexuality and realizations if you fall in love tell the person. You never know when it's the last time."**

**"Sorry for bringing such painful memories."**

**"It's fine. I was inspired to get my shit together and come where I am right now. Succeeding with my music. Everything we experience in this life is a huge ass lesson. Trust me."**

Jungkook gave it a serious thought. Yoongi was right. You never know what life has prepared for you or where you're going to find yourself at on point. Hearing such a deep, emotional story, encouraged him to ask Jimin on a date. Of course, _a friendly one._ He was grateful that the older accepted without hesitation.

 **"So, as I see, you've taken a; liking of someone,"** Yoongi asked him, smirking almost invisibly.

 **"No.Or at least I'm trying not to. I still have a girlfriend, remember."** it felt more like he tried to remind himself.

 **"Break up with her."** Yoongi raised his voice, frustrated that Jungkook wasn't acting upon his feelings.

**"I can't."**

**"Why not?"** his now impulsive hyung (because he was the overthinker before, but now they've switched roles) didn't get it.

**"She is the last thing that brings me sanity."**

**"Love is not supposed to be sane. It's supposed to be real, Jungkook."**

Jungkook knew he was right, but everything was so complicated. Did he really like Jimin? Because he's never fallen for a boy before, so he had no idea what to do. He didn't want to offend or confuse Jimin, or worse.- push Jimin away with his raging hormones. He was twenty-three. He was expected to figure life out on his own. And it was all going pretty much well until Jimin appeared like the mysterious missing piece from a puzzle Jungkook has been trying to solve for too long and now he was losing patience.

 

**☽  ☯ ☾**

 

Seun Bi and Jungkook were cuddled on his couch, doing nothing. He was staring at his phone, texting Jimin and she was simply staring at different object around the apartment.

 **"Kookie..?"** her voice was quiet.

 **"Hm?"** he didn't put the phone down yet.

 **"Leave this..."** she gently took it away from him. He started to pay attention, despite wishing to finish his conversation with Jimin."I wanna tell you something."

 **"Okay."** now he was intrigued, slowly turning his head towards her, even tho she couldn't really see him, as her back was leaning against his chest.

 **"I think you're my soulmate."** Seun Bi's ton was so stern. Jungkook kept his mouth shut because he didn't know what to say, honestly. **"You know...you're the only one who never hurt me and never gave up on me. Thank you, Jungkookie."** she shifted a little bit in his embrace, so she could smile at him. His grimace was flat, and he could only force a smile. But what do you reply when your girlfriend that you don't love anymore, state that you are soulmates. **"Have you ever thought about it? That we are connected?"**

**"No, I don't believe in this nonsense."**

**"You're not romantic at all!"** Seun Bi smacked his arm, lightly. **"I believe that there is a particular person for everyone. It's like we, humans, are born half empty until we find 'the one'."**

**"I hate to think that we are so dependent on someone else."**

**"Yeah, but look at us for example. We love each other. I can't imagine you out of my life. Can you?"** she looked at him again and he shook head, holding the truth behind his teeth. **"See. I call this soulmates.ANd you're mine."** she giggled, taking his hand in her own and started to play with his fingers.

Jungkook frowned, as he dived deep into his thoughts. _Soulmate?_ _This must be someone who feels like home,_ was the first thing that came to his mind. Someone, that understands you and just clicks with you. Soulmate must be that person who shows you all of your flaws and helps you overcome each one of them, as they accept them at the same time. The person who enlightens your path out of the darkness, when you're sinking into it.

With Seun Bi, that wasn't the case. They only dated because it was easy. Easy love. _Did Jungkook want this?_ Maybe he wanted more. Maybe he desired a soulmate. _However, Jeon Jungkook didn't believe such existed._


	8. whatever this is,don't take it away | PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates are always awkward, but not this time. Jungkook is even more confused and wonders what is he seeking from Jimin. Meanwhile, Jimin is torn between the possibilities his future holds and the past, lingering around.

**"Why are you dressed up like that?"** Namjoon asked him after he noticed the younger checking himself out in the mirror.

 **"I have a date. I mean, I'm seeing a friend."** he continued on fixing his clothes.

**"Okay..and who is that friend, because it looks like they are getting special attention."**

**"It's actually Jimin hyung.From our meeting with the other hyungs."**

**"Ha."** Namjoon scoffed a little surprised and immediately smiled. **"** **Now, that explains a lot."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Nothing..it's jsut..you** were **kind of...so talkative with him. And it wasn't your typical self."**

 **"Hyung, I have so many sides you're not aware of yet."** Jungkook teased, winking at Namjoon and they both laughed it off. **"Bye,hyung."**

**"Good luck with your date, Kook-ah."**

**"It's not a date!"**

**"I meant a friendly date. What are you thinking about, lol?"** Joon gave him the 'bro ?' look, one eyebrow lifted up and a small smirk placed on his face.

 **"Nothing, lol!"** Kook almost blushed, hoping his friend didn't notice. The boy was nervous enough. Extra teasing was needn't. He brushed his dark brown hair on the way out, trying to regain his confidence. It was their first time meeting alone. He hoped Jimin would like him.

 

**☽  ☯ ☾**

 

 

Jungkook was anxious but in a good way. He waited for Jimin, sitting on a bench in West Seoul Lake Park. Today, unlikely most days, it wasn't very crowded, which he was thankful for. People would've only made him even more restless. The weather was rainy and a little cold, however, he liked it.

Kook played with the ring on his index finger, repeating what to say first and different jokes to use if the atmosphere gets weird. Which sounded impossible after they started to text each other so often and even call sometimes. Like they always had something else to say. As if time was never enough but their obligations were calling, so eventually they had to hang up and toss their phones aside. He hated it. He wished they had more time to spend together. Almost like he was deprived when Jimin didn't text him back on the same day or had something else to do. And Jungkook has never been like that - craving another person's attention.

 **"Hey!"** someone waved in his direction and when he recognized the small figure, he rose up from the bench and jogged happily, with a flashed bunny smile to Jimin.

 **"Hi,hyung!"** his teeth were on display with his eyes almost closed. He literally struggled to see Jimin at first, because of his eyelashes, but just the knowledge that his hyung was right in front of him was compensating. Anyways, when he was finally able to see properly, this time his eyes grew bigger than his mouth.  
_Why is so damn beautiful? No! Stop, Jungkook._ Although he tried to talk himself into seeing Jimin just as another hyung, he failed spectacularly.

 **"Jungkookie,you're staring."** Jimin joked, but Kook knew that was the truth, so he looked away.

**"Sorry. I am a little bit introverted, so bear with me.I'm not used to meeting someone by myself."**

**"Why? Do you usually hang out in groups."** they slowly started to walk with no destination specified.

 **"Mostly yeah.."** he scratched the back of his head, nervous. _Did I look stupid? Oh, shit. I'm screwing this up from the very start!_

**"Well, I prefer to be with only one friend, so you better be prepared. I don't like groups."**

**"Okay. Guess suffering is on my way."** there he is. Jungkook that only a few people knew. The bold, always teasing, jokester- Jeon.

 **"Yah! Are you sure you're introverted!"** Jimin pocked his arm for being disrespecting dongsaeng.

**"Maybe. Find out yourself."**

**"Lol.Smooth, Jungkook-shi."**

**"Always, Jimin-shi!"**

**"Disrespectful brat! Where did you leave the honorifics?"** Jimin smacked his shoulder playfully as they both laughed.

 **"Right where you left your heigh,hyungie~"** Despite being shy as fuck, and obviously checking Jimin out by instinct, Jungkook noticed how comfortable they got with each other in just ten minutes. And after they walked and talked for hours, sitting at this edgy cafe with lights down low, everything was perfect.

 

 

**☽  ☯ ☾**

 

  
**"It was so good. Do you have other ideas? Cause I always end up with noodles. I can't think of something better."** they were discussing Jungkook's recipe that Jimin tried when they were on the phone three weeks ago.

**"I can show you many of the things my mom cooked for me when I was younger. Our house always smelled of something delicious. Maybe that's why one of my scented candles smells like cookies and it's my favorite one."**

**"Then, next time I will call you for help again."** Jimin flirted, of course in a joking manner, leaning closer to Jungkook, while holding his cup and smiling mischievously.

 **"Next time,.."** Jungkook also leaned in very slowly **" I will call you over and cook for you."** They shared an intense look, being just inches apart. Like some outside force was pushing them closer and closer, with an alluring sensation they could not ignore. Then Jimin panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was so _wrong._

 **"Smoothest dongsaeng.Did you just invited me on another date?"** Jimin flinched away, throwing his head back as he laughed, covering his mouth. He thought that's the best way to mask his anxiety, triggered by the other.

 **"I don't know. Did I?"** Jungkook played it innocent, lifting his shoulders.  
_What a cheerful person he was-Jimin_ , Jungkook noted.. And also how quick his heartbeat was right then. It would be so inappropriate to get a heart attack there, he mocked himself.

 **"Yeah, Mr. Jeon ...you did it."** Jimin chuckled. The younger smiled and small wrinkles appeared right under the corners of his eyes. He was happy,...truly, genuinely happy at this moment.  
Jimin was like fresh air. Once you breathe in, you get addicted and life feels so good. Yes, shame on him, Jungkook was intoxicated by Park Jimin.

 

**☽  ☯ ☾**

 

  
It was already late night and they were walking down the alley, which was bright, as lights were coming from every lamp and every showcase. There they were, having a nice conversation because ever since they met today, nothing could stop them from talking. Jimin found it amazing how, as an author, words were flowing out of Jungkook's mouth so easily and he didn't stutter for once. He used such a rich vocabulary. Also, there was a huge variety of topics that they were discussing. Jungkook had a very unique opinion about things. Jimin listened to him, all ears, big eyes looking at him, while he was absorbing every syllable, because, let's be honest, the boy wasn't just handsome. He was smart, too.

 **"I'm sorry. Do I talk too much?"** the younger realized how Jimin hasn't spoken for awhile.

 **"No, no, no! I love it. I mean..."** _awkward_ **" I love how you perceive things. Cause even if I have a different thought on a subject, your perception resonates so much with, it's crazy."**

 **"That's because- first, I'm amazing."** they both giggled **"Second, I think we are like..heading towards the same direction but coming out from different points."**

**"Yeah,...you're a cheeky, smart and good-looking kid, Jungkook-ah."**

**"Did you just call me good-looking?"**

**"I also said smart and cheeky, but of course you only care when I compliment your looks."**

**"Well, when one handsome guy tells another guy that he is handsome, it means that they already have a nice bond."**

**"Lol. You just said that I'm handsome and we're becoming good friends without actually saying it. Jungkook, much respect to you. You really are something."**  
  
Just like that, from being serious to teasing each other, another hour passed until Jimin's phone vibrated in his pocket.

 **"Sorry.."** he excused himself and picked up before even seeing who was calling him. **"Hello?"**

 **"Jimin-ah"** the voice coming from the other line was easily recognized by Jimin and it made him freeze in place.

  
Jungkook wondered who it might be, calling Jimin, cause the shorter boy has never had that look on his face. Something between angry, confused and worried.

 **"What?Where?Where the hell are you?"..."** **Okay, .I..I'm coming." "No, stay there. I will find you!"**  
He finally finished his talk and rushed to Jungkook, obviously upset.

**"Sorry, Jungkook-ah, but I really have to go."**

**"Has something happened?"**

**"My girlfriend..ex one. She is drunk and currently on the toilet floor at some bar called "Kim-M's". Where the hell is that place?"** Jimin opened google maps, totally ignorant that Jungkook was still there.

 **"Hyung, I'll come with you."** Yes, Jungkook wanted to help. However, he didn't like in bits the idea of Jimin saving his EX-girlfriend.

 _They broke up.  
_ _Can't she stay in her lane?_  
_Can't Jungkook stay in his?_

 **"No, I don't want to bother you with personal bullshit."** That hurt a little. The younger was aware, they weren't that close, but he still desired to be there for Jimin.

 **"It's not bullshit. She is in trouble and I know that place. Let me help."** Jimin's face light up with hope when he heard that Kook knew the location. A strange feeling, maybe pride, bloomed inside Jungkook, cause he proved that his hyung could actually rely on him. And more strange was why he wanted to do it anyway? This question reminded unanswered in his head.

Jimin sighed and finally agreed.

**"Okay. Let's go."**

 

**☽  ☯ ☾**

 

 

When they reached the bar, Jimin was disgusted by the people in there. Kissing, drunk and sweaty.Some doing drugs even and stripping out of their clothes. _What is this place? Why would Yuri be here?_

 **"Where is she?"** Jungkook's voice was somehow muted by loud music and other voices. And his figure almost invisible because of the low red lights with lilac and blue hints.

 **"Restrooms!"** they couldn't get anywhere through the thick crowd without losing each other, so Jimin grabbed Jungkook's hand and headed forward. Jungkook's mind shifted into another dimension because he felt nothing but electricity as they touched. _Does he feel it too?_

Jimin did. But things with no logical explanation for him stayed just unexplained. He didn't dig deep into it and shrugged it off. Why would I feel tingles and butterflies when I touch another guy? Maybe I'm getting dizzy because of the atmosphere. So he held onto Jungkook even tighter until they found themselves in the women's restrooms and then he let go. Jungkook was literally going to whine after the loss of touch.

 **"Yuri?!"** Jimin started to push every door with his foot until he found Yuri throwing up in one of the toilets. **"Oh god.."** he kneeled down and held her hair, checking if she is hurt anywhere.

 **"Jimin.."** she chocked, not being able to make eye contact. **"You came for me."** Yuri threw her weak body in Jimin's embrace and he had nothing to do but stroke her shoulders and curls, comforting her.

**"I'm here. It's fine."**

Suddenly Jungkook felt unwanted. Like he wasn't supposed to see this intimate moment. So he quietly walked out and decided to wait outside the restrooms in case Jimin needed any help. His heart clenched because seconds ago they were holding hands and now Jimin was playing the role of a superhero and lovingly was hugging his ex-girlfriend. Is it bad that Jungkook wished Jimin didn't care? That he just ditched Yuri and now they were hanging out somewhere else.  
Then he remembered how broken the boy looked when they met at the cafe with Tae hyung and Joon.

_He still loves her. It's so obvious._

Jungkook shut his eyes taking in a deep breath when some random girl took a hold of his collar.

**"Hey, cutie. Wanna have fun?"**

**"No. He's busy."** A deep, raspy voice said behind them. Jimin just came out of the restrooms, hand wrapped around Yuri's waist because her legs were shaking. The girl backed off immediately and left Jungkook, giving him a disappointed look.

 **"Hyung.."** the younger didn't know what he should do. Shaw, he helps Jimin or maybe just escort them? Should he thank him for saving him?

 **"Did she bother you a lot?"** Jimin asked and for the first time, he appealed surprisingly manly. Jungkook shook his head, confused with his big doe eyes.

 

 

  **☽  ☯ ☾**

 

 

 **"Thank you so much, Kookie. I promise to treat you to a meal next time."** Jimin looked so apologetic that Jungkook just could not be mad at him.

**"Hyung, did you forget we already set a date at my place. So I can teach you how to cook and not be a lazy ass, eating noodles all the time."**

**"Right."** Jimin smiled so pretty.

  
_How did he do that?_ One moment he looked so soft, all Jungkook wanted to do was to protect him and hold his hand and make him laugh and smile even more. Another time, Jimin was bold, powerful and dominant, being the one actually protecting Jungkook. _How?_ His hyung had so many sides and the maknae was not really sure which one he was falling for.

 **"Kookie, you're spacing out a lot, you know?"** Jimin waved his hand in front of his face.

**"Ah, yeah..people tend to tell about that."**

**"Well, okay, then. Thank you again and I'll see you.Bye.Be safe!"** he finally got in the taxi and left Jungkook feeling... _empty._

**☽  ☯ ☾**

 

 

When he came home, Kook tossed his keys on the table, kicked off his shoes and threw himself on the bed, face buried in his pillow. The room, as always, was cold and nice and it helped him relax...not this time, tho.

 **"Aghhh!"** he had to let it out. So many emotions clouded his head.  
Did he like Jimin for real? Like romantic attraction.Because that was impossible and still, there he is- questioning his sexuality.

The situation at the bar was replaying over and over. _He is not all girly, Jungkook. He is a guy! What was I thinking?! I am not even gay. Neither bisexual. This is so weird.I'm weird.Fuck..._

He turned around lying on his back and his eyes fell on a vase, he recently put in his bedroom. Could something last forever, Jungkook wondered. Those beautiful flowers he put in the vase, are now withered and dead.  
And whatever he and Jimin had now, the boy was very well aware, is going to vanish and die like everything else.

_I don't want us to die. So, this... please don't take it away from me._


	9. we're conected eternally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When magical things happen people start to see things more with their hearts, rather than their eyes. And this is exactly what occurred between Jimin and Jungkook.

Yuri was sound asleep on Jimin's bed, while he stayed on the terrace and stargazed. It was weird to have her in his bedroom again after they broke up and haven't talked for a month. He knew he shouldn't let her in his life. It would be a huge mistake. He was finally getting a grip on his life and it felt so good so far.  
 _Did I ever love her?_  
They dated for so long, that Jimin was afraid to admit he might've wasted all his time with someone he didn't truly love. It was sad.  
 _Do I care about her?_  
Of course. But it's the same thing with Taehyung, his parents and all of his friends and close ones. Of course, he would care.  
And while he was standing there, enjoying a cold and tender breeze, his head started to hurt really bad out of the blue. He squeezed his eyes when his started to ring. Finally, those awful sensations faded and he could see properly again. Well, a proper sight would be an enormous falsehood, because Jimin could swear those were not his hands. They looked different and veinier than usual and he was wearing a black, leather bracelet on his right wrist. _'What the hell?'_ , he thought before taking a better look at his clothes and body parts he could actually observe without a mirror. The boy was currently holding his phone in his right hand and a cigarette in his left one, which surprised him because he wasn't a smoker. Jimin decided to lift the cell phone it next to his ear. Then a voice spoke.

 **"Jungkook-ah, baby!"** a woman said.

 _WHAT?!_ he screamed mentally.

 **"Hey, mom. How are you doing?"** then Jimin realized he was talking, but that was not his own voice. Immediately he felt his soul separating from the body and now he had a bigger perspective.  
Jimin didn't have much control over the situation, but he gasped when he looked at Jungkook, standing and chatting on his phone. He observed his surroundings and recognized this wasn't Seoul or Korea. First, they or he, not sure anymore, were in a hotel. Down on the street, there were signboards with inscriptions in English which made him wonder where the hell he was.

 **"Okay.Bye, mom. Love you, tоo."** Then he snapped his head towards Jungkook who quit his conversation, apparently with his mom.

 **"Jungkook!Ya!"** Jimin screamed his lungs out, however, the younger didn't even notice him. The blond was afraid. _Terrified_. He knew this could be just a dream, but it felt so _real_. Everything was so realistic. And just like that, his soul traveled rapidly towards another destination, as if something pulled him like a magnet. Jimin found himself in his parent's house and witnessed a boy crying and a girl comforting him. **"That's me!"** He pointed at them, and just as previously, nobody noticed him... **"Appa.."** it was the day of his father's funeral. One of the most painful memories in his entire life. He watched the situation with watered eyes questioning how the universe could be so cruel and remind him of these memories. **"I don't want to recall."** The poor boy started to cry, feeling like he's going to dissolve into thin air. He wanted that. To disappear and never feel this way. Then someone hugged him from behind and stopped his constant hiccups.

 **"Don't cry. I'm always here. I've always been here."** a soft whispers came out.

  
He didn't see a face, because his eyes were closed, yet Jimin knew that warmth. It was so familiar. However, that type of knowledge was more like a really strong inner intuition. He had no name or a face popping in his head. But he recognized this warm, caring being. It was someone he also held only love for.

Suddenly just as he went to that mysterious place where he could go back and visit the past, Jimin came back to presence. He was on his balcony. Right away, the blond checked out his hands, clothes, and shoes to make sure he wasn't a soul anymore and he wasn't Jungkook. _That sounds weird even just to think about it._

 _I'm real. It's real. I'm alive._ He literally wrapped his hands around his now tiny body, happiness filling his chest.

Jimin sighed in relief when he noticed traits of Seoul and his house. Yuri was still sleeping. There was a small table on the terrace and the cat that was passing down the road was still there as if time has stopped for a while and she's again free to continue walking.

That was the most peculiar experience and he still couldn't decide whether it actually happened or not. Maybe one person would help him.

 

 **"Ya? It's 4 am. AM-in the morning, bro! Are you crazy?"** Taehyung wasn't having any of Jimin's shit, whatever it was- he didn't care. Not when he had this amazing dream about two really hot girls and a huge mansion he was living in. How could his own best friend and soulmate betray him like that?

**"I need to talk to you. It's emergency. And yes, maybe I'm crazy."**

**"Okay. Start talking then before I fall back into deep, sweet sleep which by the way, you interrupted."**

**"Sorry, Tae. But it's really important."**  
Jimin explained every detail of what happened and before Taehyung replied there was a prolonged pause. He didn't believe him. _Of course, who would?_ Jimin started to panic, seeing how his family and friends send him to a Bedlam.

 **"You there?"** he asked, with all hope noticeable in his voice. _Please believe me. I wouldn't lie to you._

 **"Yeah. I was just thinking...well..you're psychic."** his friend blurred out.

 **"Wha--I..No, I'm not."** Jimin protested, rolling his eyes. **"I'm serious,Tae. Stop joking."**

 **"I'm serious, too. The weirdest shit is that you saw Jungkook. The fuck, bro. You hang out too much with that kid."** Taehyung laughed, but it wasn't funny for Jimin. Not at all.

**"He's not a kid."**

**"And now you're defending him. Chim, you okay. Last time I checked you were straight and didn't have supernatural powers."**

**"I'm still both- straight and not a superhero. But what does have my sexuality to do with me seeing Jungkook? If I saw you what...you'd think I had a crush on you."**

**"Exactly! If you told me you magically possessed my body, yeah..!"**

**"NO!Tae!This is not a joke!"**

**"I'm not joking, Jimin. I believe in that stuff. You know I like to read about the paranormal. I've heard really weird and unexplainable stories. And I'm serious when I say you might be psychic. What if you two met so you can predict his future and warn him about something? What if he gets murdered in that hotel."**

**"Stop! Nobody's getting killed. And also I think what I saw was in the past because I saw myself too."**

**"First, I'm glad you agree you're psychic"** Jimin tried to say something, but Taehyung didn't let him. **"Shut up and listen. If it's the past, there must be some type of connection with Jungkook and the day your dad passed away."**

**"I'm not psychic! But if we even dare to consider this possibility..even slightly...how is Jungkook connected with the worst day of my life."**

**"Lol. Sounds too deep when you say it like that. Not sure. I can do a little research cause you're my bestest friend."**

**"Thanks for believing me when I'm not sure if I believe myself."** Jimin exhaled sharply.

**"Always for my soulmate. Listen, don't stress about it."**

**"Yeah.."**

**"Ya, look. It's freaking 4 in the morning. I have so much work to do (sleep). Bye, Chim!"**

**"I hate him.."** Jimin mumbled, shaking his head and hung up. How could he sleep after that? _How do I know it was a real vision? Impossible. I'm not psychic or anything._

_Do I tell Jungkook about it?_

 

 

**☽  ☯ ☾**

 

 

Only one day later, both of them organized a date at Jungkook's so the younger could cook a meal for Jimin, as he promised.

 **"So you two are back together?"** Jungkook asked, trying to sound casual while mixing vegetables in the pan and Jimin was half-sitting,half-laying on a surprisingly comfortable sofa.

 **"Not really. We just decided to be friends, you know...she also asked if we still have a chance."** he shook his glass of wine and took a sip, staring at Jungkook by habit.

 **"And what did you answer?"** The tall, brunette was walking on shells, trying to get more information out of Jimin without being obvious.

 **"Does it matter?"** Jimin chuckled. **"You look good when cooking. Your girlfriend is lucky."** he brushed his hair backward.

 **"Yeah, but I cook for you, right,"** Jungkook didn't mean to say it, so to mask an insecurity that tried to come to the surface, he smirked slightly.

 **"Aish..you little disrespectful dongsaeng.Stop flirting with me, lol."** Jimin made a sound, something between giggle, which indicated shyness, and chuckle - indicating a joking vibe going on. Jungkook was conflicted which one he preferred. He tried to hide whatever he was feeling for his hyung, at the same time he was desperate to be acknowledged in a different light. And especially he hated that his ex-girlfriend got back in the picture.

_Wait. What about my girlfriend?_

**"How is your love life going. We always talk about me."** Jimin went to the other and leaned onto the fridge, facing Kook.

_Are you reading my thoughts?_

**"Because I like to listen to your voice,hyung."** Jungkook didn't lie, tho.

**"Don't avoid the questing, Jeon Jungkook. I know what you're doing here."**

**"Trust me you have no idea."** _that's suspicious_ , Jimin thought but shrugged it off quickly and continued to demand the younger speak.

**"C'mon. How long have you dated..."**

**"Seun Bi. A year...I think. Not sure, honestly."** Jimin scoffed at how reckless Jungkook was.

**"Lol, the worst boyfriend. You really don't remember?"**

**"I'm not good with dates."**

Jimin noticed how young Jungkook looked when he smiled. Just like a kid-innocent and cute. He admitted to himself that since they became friends, Jimin is much happier and his heart is lighter than before.

Jimin's eyes trailed down on Jungkook's hands when something captured his attention. _No fucking way. You must be kidding me. A leather bracelet._

 **"Hyung, you okay? Are you hungry already?"** Jungkook asked cause he noticed his hyung spacing out while staring at the food.

**"Since when do you have this bracelet?"**

**"Random,but...I've had it for a long time. I think it's a gift. Why? You like it..?"**

**"Yeah. It's cool."** Jimin couldn't cover his troubled facial expression.

**"Hyung, what's up? You can tell me anything."**

**"Nothing's up."**

**"You cannot lie to me."** Jungkook turned off the hob plate and turned his whole body in Jimin's direction. **"Tell me."**

 **"It's crazy.."** Jmin scratched his neck, feeling uncomfortable cause he didn't want to sound absurd.

 **"Tell me."** subconsciously, Jungkook stepped a little closer, keeping his head lowered, acting shy and something in Jimin flattered. His heart? The butterflies in his stomach, he was trying to deny? Or he was being ridiculous and everything was in his sick imagination.

All of a sudden, Jungkook shot a look at Jimin, concerned with his own actions and quickly backed away. They both couldn't maintain the eye-contact and it was pretty awkward, so Jimin decided to fix things.

**"Do you believe in psychic abilities or something like that."**

**"Well...I believe the human's mind has a huge potential of skills that mankind hasn't yet unlocked because we're suppressing them with the environment we've created for ourselves."**

**"Where did that come from?"**

**"Heh. I told you I'm smart."**

**"I know that you're smart..."**

**"So? What's your point?"**

**"You're not gonna believe me"**

**"Try me**."

Then Jimin slowly started to explain about his experience, a little bit hesitant, although Jungkook was continually nodding, to reassure Jimin that he's interested and to make him keep going with his story.

While talking and searching for a glimpse of faith in Jungkook's face, the blond was surprised to see how the younger's eyes were growing bigger and bigger, as if every single word that came out of Jimin's mouth was pure truth.

 **"Hyung!OH, MY GOD!"** Jungkook grabbed his shoulder and shook his body, like a little kid messing around. Jimin didn't know why he was blushing. **"You just described my vacation to New York. Jimin, I really was there, on the balcony, talking to my mom, wearing that stupid bracelet because Namjoon hyung bought it for me."**

**"You..believe me..?"**

**"Yes! Namjoon was sleeping like a pig and there's no way someone told you this so you can prank me. It really happened.Lol.I remember this store with weird souvenirs and hyung grabbed this bracelet, bought it and gave it to me because he never got to give me a birthday present. "** Jimin wasn't sure why the other was smiling while describing the conformation Jimin needed. He even forgot to get excited about the fact that he really had a vision.

**"Why are you so happy. That I am a weirdo who...I don't even know what I did."**

**"I'm just so happy you shared this with me. It means you trust me. And I'm happy that your first psychic...thing...was having a vision of me."** Jungkook grinned, smugly and puffed out his chest a little.

 **"Yah!"** Jimin threw a playful fist, hitting his arm. **"Honestly, though. You're not lying to me to make me feel better, right. "**

 **"Of course, I'm not! I'm just as amazed as you."**  
They were just sitting, quietly, both thinking probably about the same thing, only different thoughts.

 **"You're smoking,"** Jimin said.

 **"How did you--I yeah. You saw that, too."** the elder nodded. **"I do, when I'm stressed out."**

 **"It's bad for your health."** Jimin was speaking so softly Jungkook melted. Noone has ever told him to quit. Noone has ever cared about his health. But of course, Jimin proved once again he's different. No matter how bad Jungkook wished that was not the case, he was special.

  
 _Fuck_ , I _want to do something that I shouldn't be doing!No!Don't!_

Kook tried so hard to restrain himself, but he couldn't. He slowly closed the space between them. Jimin didn't flinch away or asked him to stop. No. They both stayed still, looking at each other's eyes. As if every secret was revealing itself and a moment so intimate was not meant for words.

_I want to hold him. I want to kiss him, damn it._

_PARK Jimin, leave! Jungkook is dangerous! Just get out of here._

  
But his legs didn't listen to his brain. Now his heart was in control. And it was pumping blood like crazy.

One step closer. It was Jungkook again. He didn't care that Jimin was frozen. At least he wasn't pushing him away.

And then, at this very precise second, when Jungkook was ready to do something he's never imagined himself doing, the doorbell screamed. He closed his eyes, mentally yelling _"FUCK YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"_

 **"Jungkook-ah.."** Jimin pointed at the door.

 **"I know."** Jungkook turned on his heels and walked to open it. And then an unpleasant figure smiled at him.

 **"Hey, babe. You look so grumpy. "** Seun Bi, without even waiting for his permission went inside. **"Thank god, that I'm here to cheer you up a lii--** ttlllee.. **Who is that?"** she was dumbfounded when she saw Jimin, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

**"My friend. We were having dinner. Seun Bi, that's Jimin hyung. Hyung, my annoying girlfriend."**

**"Ya, how can you introduce me like that."** she scolded him and turned to Jimin with a big, bright, fake, beautiful smile. **"I'm Seun Bi. His lovely girlfriend that he mistreats most of the time but I know how to handle this big baby."** she clung onto Jungkook was look at Jimin with annoyed and apologetic expression.

**"Why are you here?"**

**"** Wae.. **You're so rude. I came to see you."**

**"You should've called."**

**"Usually, even with your friends, you don't make a fuss about it. Why now?"** she knew something's fishy. And she didn't admire this Jimin hyung anyhow. **"Oppa, do you want me to go? I will if you wanna spend, you know, _bro_ time together."** Seun Bi emphasized the word bro way too much for Jungkook's liking. Or Jimin's liking, even.

Cause both of them knew whatever they were building up as a relationship, wasn't between two bros. It was something way more intimate than friendship, yet not romantic. Or at least they didn't want to admit the many possibilities.

 **"I think I will leave you, guys. Thanks for the dinner, Jungkook."** Jimin headed towards the chair to get his jacket and wallet.

 _Jungkook?Not Jungkook-ah or Kookie._ The younger got really angry this time, however, he shouldn't show it.

 **"Hyung, don't."** he tried to ignore the girl that wrapped around him like a snake. **"We didn't even eat. I really wanted you to taste the food. And it's early."**

Seun Bi furrowed her eyebrows. Why is Jungkook trying so hard to keep his friend with them, when they could be making out already.

Jimin wasn't listening to a word Jungkook was saying. He just wanted leave as fast as he could, cause the situation was getting too awkward to handle.

**"Babe, let him go. Maybe he's busy. Right,oppa. My Jungkookie is so silly sometimes."**

If Jimin could shoot bullets with his eyes, Seun Be would be probably dead by now. How could she call him silly? Jungkook was one of the smartest people Jimin has met. If not the smartest.   
Jungkook noticed how Jimin was glaring at his girlfriend as if to kill her and nobody's ever resonated with him on a soul level like now.

 **"No!"** he pushed her away, trying to be as gently as possible but his blood was boiling. **"Jimin,you're staying!"** Jungkook grabbed Jimin's things from his hands and put them back on the chair. **"You come with me. Now!"** then pulled Seun Bi by her arm and they went into his bedroom.

**"Ya!WHy are acting like this? I don't deserve to be treated like this!"**

**"Right. You derve to throw you out of my apartment."**

**"Why are you getting rilled up because of one of your stupid friends. You never complain when I pay a visit. You always ignore me until they leave."**

**"Just because I don't say anything, doesn't mean I want you here. If I did I would've asked you to move in with me or at least give you a key. This is my personal and private space and you're not allowed whenever you feel like coming."**

**"I can't believe you're saying this because of this Jimin."**

**"This Jimin is much more educated and understanding than you. He wouldn't do what you did just now. You literally told him "Ah, yeah, you can go!" Like...what?!He is my guest. You're not the one who decided when to kick him out."**

**"Yes, he is smarter and knew that when your girlfriend is here, he's not supposed to be. You didn't let him go when he wanted."**

**"He felt awkward because of YOU!"**

**"I feel like he's your girlfriend and I'm the random dude."**

**"Don't insult Jimin. He's not a random dude, neither you are my girlfriend. Fucking leave!"**

**"Fuck you, Jungkook!"** she slapped his face and was on her way out when she saw that Jimin wasn't there. **"Your precious friend is gone."**

When he heard that Jungkook quickly recovered from the slap, not caring if half of his face was red. He rushed back to the evening room and Jimin really was gone.

  
Jimin was hugging himself in his warm coat. His breath turned into smoke because it was really cold outside. He felt terrible for being the reason why Jungkook and his girlfriend fought. And obviously, when you hear a couple yelling at each other, you just gotta leave. It was the right thing to do.  
 _"Jimin,you're staying!"_  
He wondered why Jungkook protected him and wanted him to stay. Maybe he was just kind and didn't want to kick him out. Or maybe ( ~~ _hopefully)_~~ he didn't want his girlfriend with them.

His phone rang. It was Jungkook.

  
_I shouldn't pick up._

But Jungkook didn't stop dialing Jimin's number until the other answered.

**"Yes?"**

**"Where are you? I told you to stay."** he sounded offended.

 **"It's fine. Have fun with your girl."** the elder tried to force a laugh.

**"No. I told her to go. Where are you? I will come and get you."**

**"Why did you tell her that? Call her and apologize, Jungkook!"**

**"I don't want to!"** he sounded like a little, angry kid and Jimin thought it's too cute for his heart to handle.

 **"Hyung** , **I can see you."** Jimin panicked. He wanted to go home and sleep, so his brain would stop overanalyzing everything that happened till now. **"Jiminie hyung!"** Jungkook waved from the other end of the street and ran towards Jimin.

**"Why did you.."**

**"It's so cold. Let's go _home_."**

Jimin tried really hard to ignore how Jungkook said _'home'_ as if they shared his apartment. Or how his eyes were glistering, random lights reflected in them. And how his cheeks were rosy and his lips were so red and puffy.And how his hair was a little messy as always, but beautifully fell down just right. And mostly, he tried to ignore how cozy Jungkook looked in his jacket, he wanted to hug him. The taller boy looked genuinely happy in Jimin's presence, nevertheless, he would deny what he saw not with his eyes, but with his heart, and he would just say it's his imagination.

  
They were sitting on a big table, placed where the kitchen space was and ate silently. Even in those moments, they were not self-conscious. Both felt weirdly too comfortable for it to be normal.

 **"I'm sorry,"** Jimin whispered, looking down at his plate.

**"Don't be. She was a bothersome bitch anyway."**

**"How can you talk about her like that?"** he finally was able to look at Jungkook and nowhere else.

 **"She legitly told you to leave. And she can't just come and go whenever she wants. So I broke up with her."** the younger was playing with food, separating peas from carrots and rice from shrimps.

 **"Why?!"** Jimin asked, curious and a little angry. Why would Jungkook do this? Because of him?

 **"She insulted you!"** they were now yelling at each other. And yes, Jimin was right. Jungkook did break up with Seun Bi because of him.

 **"She didn't"** Jimin didn't remember direct insult, although he agreed that she was really arrogant.

 **"When we were alone she called you a random dude and you're definitely not that to me. You're much more!"** Jungkook shouted and slammed his fork on the table.

 **"What exactly? We know each other only for less than three months. How can you say I mean something 'much more' to you and break up with your girlfriend."** Jimin laughed bitterly. Wrong decision. The taller left the table walking around a bit, before continuing their fight.

**"Because it's like I've known you forever.My whole life. And if past lives existed, I bet I knew you then, too. "**

**"There are many things you don't know about me, Jungkook."** now Jimin was also standing up with both hands on the table.

 **"Yes, I don't know-I can feel it."** Jungkook gestured against his chest. **"I feel how you feel and it's weird and it sounds crazy, but I do!"** he kept doing things with his hands. A habit of his since a young age. When he was passionate about a subject he was telling, he would always do that. **"And it's crazy how you trigger me to act the way I've always wanted but never dared to. It's crazy that for that small period of time you became too fucking special."**

 **"What..?"** Jimin couldn't believe his ears.

**"I guess I'm the only one who wants this."**

**"And what do you want? You can't say a bunch of sentimental things and expect me to act okay about it. It's not okay."**

**"Which part?That you're special to me, or that you're afraid to admit I'm special too.Afraid to get attached to something or someone that makes you happy, because you might lose it. It's just stupid!"** no one named the reason why they were fighting, though both of them knew- _their feelings for each other._

 **"It's not stupid. Yes, you make me happy. Too happy. How is this normal? I barely know you. And you're a guy!"** Jimin finally said it. Finally, let it out. Jungkook was a boy. That's why whatever he felt for him was wrong. That's why he was afraid. That's why he was so furious with himself.

**"So that's it. Just because we're the same gender. Well, I didn't choose to be born with a dick, I'm sorry!"**

**"I'm not gay Jungkook, the hell!"** to Jimin it was more like he said to himself and not Jungkook.

**"Neither I am! But I still feel the way I feel. There's nothing I can do about it. I would understand if you hate me now and don't want to be friends anymore. I still wouldn't change."**

**"I also feel things."** the shorter whispered.

 **"Well, great. Just keep feeling them, then."** Jungkook wanted to walk away. Maybe go and lock himself in his bedroom.

 **"No!"** Jimin rushed to him and grabbed his wrist with both hands, eyes sparkling with tears. **"I can't deal with this alone."**

 **"You're not..alone.I am here. I'm going through the same thing."** Jungkook's voice became soft again and he pulled Jimin into a hug. They stayed like this for awhile. Confused about how to approach the situation, now when they confessed in the most ridiculous way, Jungkook just wanted to hold his hyung forever. And Jimin remembered the warmth he felt when he had that vision.

_I knew it's familiar. Maybe we've really known each other for eternity._

**"Stay. You can sleep on my bed, I will use the couch."**

**"No. I will use the couch."**

Two things the younger noticed. Jimin didn't refuse to stay the night. And also, _he is not a girl_. Jungkook better stops acting like he's one.

**"Okay."**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been inspired by real-life experiences and is also mixed with fictions.


End file.
